Aparentemente Chico Malo
by Bite.me.EdwardC
Summary: Edward cansado de los acosos en su anterior escuela decide que estos no se volverán a repetir por eso al llegar a su nueva escuela luce como un chico malo, ¿Qué pensara Bella? La chica nerd que todos molestan. ExB; TH; OoC.*Rated M por futuros lemmons*
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Estephanie Meyer, la historia es nuestra y quisiéramos que Edward también pero lastima es de Bella.**

* * *

**Aparentemente Chico Malo**

**Prefacio.**

Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, intranquila mire el reloj que estaba en el buró, eran las dos de la madrugada, mañana tenía instituto —gruñí— Era una estudiante aplicada, de buenas calificaciones, la hija modelo y la chica más odiada del instituto, simplemente por ser la favorita de los profesores y ser la hija del jefe de policía de Forks. Mi vida es monótona, aburrida, rutinaria. Todos los días me levanto a las 6:30 AM, después de un largo, caliente y relajante baño me visto con la ropa que previamente he seleccionado la noche anterior, tomo desayuno y por último me subo a mi Chevy y comienzo el camino hacía el instituto.

Continuaba dando vueltas en mi cama, intranquila, hoy no fue un buen día, Tanya y su equipo de porristas me dejaron encerrada en los camarines de mujeres, si no fuera por mis mejores amigas Alice y Ángela, claro que también conté con la ayuda de Rosalie como porrista encubierta, aún estaría en los camarines.

Estaba cansada de ser la "Perfecta Bella", la hija ejemplar, La nerd, loser o como quieran llamarlo.

Quiero cambiar pero… siempre ahí un pero, esté pero era nada más ni nada menos que miedo.

Tampoco es que me quiera volver una rebelde sin causa o algo por el estilo simplemente quiero ser una persona que pase desapercibida, que no me apunten con el dedo solo por ser la hija del jefe Swan o que las porristas se metan conmigo por que los profesores me designan como ayudante en sus clases por estar siempre adelantada en las materias. ¿Como no voy a estar adelantada si casi no tengo vida social? Todos los chicos me creen una monja de claustro a la que no se debe tocar y las chicas me creen una zorra disfrazada de oveja para impresionar chicos.

¡Ja! Sí, de seguro los chicos se impresionan por verme como ayudo en las clases, respondo a todas las preguntas que hacen los maestros o porque me la pasó metida en la biblioteca.

Por suerte tengo amigas que me quieren tal como soy, aunque ellas me conocen de pequeña cuando venía de visita donde mi padre, y nos juntábamos en el parque a jugar, la sra Marie madre de Alice me cuidaba mientras papá trabajaba, con Alice éramos casi hermanas a veces Alice convencía a su madre de comprarnos los mismos vestidos para que vistiéramos iguales según ella éramos gemelas. Si claro una niña pequeña con cara de duendecillo, corta melena negra y ojos muy negros, junto a una chica mediana, castaña y de ojos chocolates. Claramente gemelas.

—Sonreí— Después de la muerte de mamá Alice siempre a estado ahí conmigo. Tía Marie, como me pidió que la llame, tomó mi cuidado hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para poder cuidarme sola en casa. Papá era un poco sobre protector conmigo pero en cuanto Alice le pedía permiso para algo él no se negaba la quería como a una hija, supongo que cuando yo estaba con mamá Alice hacía de reemplazo mío aquí en casa, siempre decía "no te preocupes yo cuidare de Charlie por ti."—Suspire— Adoro a papá pero ser la hija del jefe de policía no es agradable en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. Sí algo tengo absolutamente claro es que terminando el instituto me voy a estudiar lejos de aquí, quizás Londres, Canadá, aún no estoy segura pero será en un lugar donde ser la hija del jefe Swan no le importe a nadie, por eso me esfuerzo en el instituto para poder acceder a una beca al lugar que yo elija sin tener que depender de Charlie. Para mantenerme puedo perfectamente trabajar durante unas horas al día para mis necesidades. Creo que he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, me dolerá dejar a Charlie pero tiene que entender que en Forks no encontrare la felicidad que busco.

Poco a poco los ojos se me fueron cerrando y caí en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más.

Está noche soñé con unos cabellos cobrizos y unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. Por primera vez.

* * *

ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ_ىзхψ ξðωąяð Çułłзη _ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ

.

**Hola Somos MarieCullenM y ********Kate. Vulturi. Twilight. Love, ****desde ahora** **Bea & Kate **

**Decidimos escribir esta historia en conjunto amamos twiligth y sobre todo a Edward.**

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia como lo estamos haciendo nosotras al escribirla.**

**Nos alegrara recibir sus rr opinando sobre la historia, este es solo el comienzo, subiremos muy pronto el primer capitulo, **

**esperamos de corazón ****que amen la historia como la estamos amando nosotras.**

**.**

ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ_ىзхψ ξðωąяð Çułłзη_ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ


	2. Todos Hablan del Chico Nuevo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Estephanie Meyer, La historia es nuestra y quisiéramos que Edward también pero lastima es de Bella.**

* * *

**_Capitulo1_**

_Todos Hablan del Chico nuevo._

* * *

**B****ELLA POV**

La noche en vela me está pasando factura, comenzando porque me levante con treinta minutos de retraso, casi no toque mi desayuno y voy en mi vieja camioneta intentando llegar a tiempo… aunque hay que admitir, es algo emocionante dentro de la vida de la aburrida Bella Swan.

—Demonios como si no fuera suficiente—gruñí, para variar en mi lugar de siempre hay una motocicleta estacionada— ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar precisamente hoy? justamente hoy, que hay un examen de matemáticas dentro de…—mire mi reloj— !Rayos! — hace diez minutos que comenzó.

Tendré que estacionarme en una de las plazas mas alejadas del instituto, seguramente lo hicieron para molestarme, hay un lugar especial para motocicletas ¿Por qué si no la colocarían precisamente en el que siempre a sido mi lugar?— Juguémosle otra broma a la tonta de Bella—susurre. Casi puedo imaginar la sonrisa de la estúpida de Tanya.

Cuando por fin logre estacionarme tome mis cosas y corrí hacía la clase, un par de caídas después, debido a mi patosidad, me pare frente a la puerta del salón calmando mi respiración. Solo espero que el señor Jenks este de buenas, odia que lleguen tarde a su clase y lo peor es que no perdona que entren con retraso algún examen.

Asome mi cabeza por la puerta.

—Permiso, ¿señor Jenks puedo pasar?—susurre al ver a todos con los seños fruncidos y caras de preocupación, eso me indicaba que el examen tenía pinta de estar muy complicado.

—Adelante señorita Swan, parece que tuvo algún contratiempo— dijo observándome de pies a cabeza.

—Ehmm…—enrojecí al notar la suciedad en mis rodillas debido al par de caídas— Sí, de hecho tuve un pequeño inconveniente espero que acepte mis disculpas y me deje realizar mi examen, prometo que no se volverá a repetir—. dije rogando por que aceptara.

—Por supuesto señorita Swan, adelante tome asiento, de inmediato le entrego una copia del examen para que lo realice. —respondió amablemente dejándome un poco sorprendida tanto a mi como al resto de la clase.

Coloque mis cosas en el lugar de siempre, sintiéndome observada por muchos pares de ojos algunos con odio y otros con envidia; Hubiera sido mucho mejor que el señor Jenks me corriera del examen por llegar tarde como lo hace con todos, ahora habrá que sumar a mi lista de pecados el ser admitida en un examen donde nadie más que se retrasa lo es.

.

El examen no estaba tan complicado como creí incluso me dio espacio de verificar las respuestas antes de que acabara el tiempo impuesto por el profesor Jenks.

—Gracias profesor fue muy amable en permitir que entrara al examen estando retrasada—dije al momento de entregar mi hoja.

—No hay de que, señorita Swan usted es una alumna aventajada, respetuosa y colaboradora no hay motivo por el cual le tenga que prohibir entrar en un examen solo porque tuvo un pequeño inconveniente.

—Gracias—repetí un tanto ruborizada.

Salí del salón dispuesta a dirigirme a mi próxima clase—gemí—deportes… si hay algo en lo que soy absolutamente nula es en deportes. La maestra estaba al tanto de mis dos piernas izquierdas así que solo me enviaba a realizar las actividades menos complicadas, aunque eso no significaba que se salvaran por completo de mi, en cuanto tocaba un balón o hacía una simple carrera terminaba hiriendo a alguien más.

—Señorita Swan hoy corresponde baloncesto así que esta vez usted se sentara en las gradas a observar, al final de la clase le haré un par de preguntas y la evaluare en base a sus respuestas. No me arriesgare otra vez a que suceda algo como la última vez—dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Sí, señorita Vulturi. —respondí avergonzada, la última vez que la maestra intentó que encestara una canasta él pobre de Mike Newton termino con la mitad de la cara inflamada y un diente suelto.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad al no estar yo presente para lastimarlos, respondí las preguntas de la maestra Vulturi y me dirigí a almorzar, de seguro Alice ya esta esperándome junto con Ángela y su novio Ben que era igual de amable y cariñoso que ella, eran la pareja perfecta.

Al entrar noté a Alice ya sentada en la mesa que acostumbrábamos ocupar. Obviamente la más alejada de todos.

—Hola Alice ¿Ángela y Ben no nos acompañan hoy?—pregunte al no verlos.

—Sí, vienen de inmediato solo que Ben tenía que entregar un proyecto de biología y Ángela lo acompaño.

—¿Y Jasper no viene?

—No lo sé, no lo he visto durante toda la mañana. —dijo haciendo una mueca

— ¿Algún problema con Jasper?

—No ninguno sabes que es el chico perfecto.

—Pero aún no terminas de confiar en él. —dije mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

—No quiero hablar de eso por ahora, ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?

—Bien, esperaremos para almorzar.

—Okay, ¿Viste a los chicos nuevos? —pregunto Alice con un cambio de humor increíble—Uno en especial es un adonis, un ángel caído del cielo, bueno que el otro tampoco esta del todo mal.

— ¿Chicos nuevos? Ni siquiera sabía que habían unos chicos nuevos—respondí.

—Dios Bella, no sé en que mundo vives—respondió Alice alzando sus manos al cielo teatralmente.

—En el mismo que el tuyo solo que yo no me intereso por los chismes que corren por el instituto.

— ¿Me estas diciendo chismosa?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no Alice, ya dime ¿tú los viste?

— ¿Qué si los vi? Claro que los vi, Ángela estuvo a punto que colocarme un balde para la saliva que estaba derramando, son unos cuerazos, unos dioses, unos…

—Bien ya entendí—la interrumpí— ¿Cuándo los viste? Porque déjame decirte que yo no he visto nada semejante.

—Hoy en la mañana, estaba esperándote con Ángela cuando esos ángeles caídos llegaron uno montado en su motocicleta, y el otro en un monstruo de Jeep. Te perdiste de un espectáculo, todas las porristas estaban ya peleándose por ver quien salía con ellos.

—Tanya de seguro gano la discusión, no se le escapa ninguno.

—Supongo, yo estaba demasiado concentrada admirando a aquellos especimenes como para perder el tiempo mirando la batalla de las zorras esas.

—Ya te estas pareciendo a Tanya, sí continuas así… —dije burlona.

—Sabes de sobra que estoy con Jasper, pero eso no me quita que pueda mirar. —respondió ceñuda.

—Bueno ¿y dime donde están aquellos ejemplares? Como para comprobar lo que dices.

—No lo sé, quizás algunas de las fresas les estén dando un recorrido por las instalaciones del camarín, quién sabe. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues que les aproveche, un tipo así montado en su motocicleta debe ser una especie de rebelde, un delincuente. ¿Y el otro en un Jeep monstruoso? Pues nada bueno se deben traer. —dije segura.

—No debes juzgar a la gente por su apariencia Bella.

—Tal vez. Ángela y Ben se están tardando demasiado y yo tengo hambre—dije cambiando de tema. — ¿Porque no llamas a Jasper a ver si vendrá?

—Esta bien. —respondió sacando el móvil de su bolso. Yo me dedique observar como Alice hablaba con Jasper. Era raro su comportamiento se les notaba a leguas que ambos se amaban pero por alguna razón Alice temía demostrarlo. —Ok, dice que tuvo unos problemas en el equipo de football que no alcanza venir con nosotras.—dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Bien, ¿Esperamos a Ángela y Ben?

—Ya deben estar por llegar. Ahora dime, ¿por que al momento de entrar a clases tú aún no llegabas? reina de la puntualidad—dijo viéndome fijamente.

—Me quede dormida—respondí tranquilamente.

— ¿Dormida tú?—la carcajada que soltó hizo que la mayoría que se encontraba en el lugar volteara a vernos.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —dije un tanto confundida.

—Bella, desde que te conozco tú nunca has llegado a algún lugar tarde, menos a clases por "quedarte dormida"—dijo haciendo comillas en el aire para imitar mis palabras.

—Bueno siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

—En eso tienes razón, yo ya pensaba que habías tenido tu minuto de rebeldía y te habías obligado a asistir tarde solo para molestar a Charlie.

—Por suerte él no se encontraba en casa que si no me hubiera obligado a subir a su patrulla para que llegara más rápido que en mi camioneta.

—Seguro te traía con bocinas y todo—respondió riéndose.

—Eso ni lo dudes—dije riéndome con ella de la exageración de que era capaz Charlie.

—Hola chicas—dijo Ángela que venía de la mano con Ben.

—Hola —Saludamos ambas.

—Que tal chicas, ¿un buen chiste?—dijo Ben.

—Solo comentábamos lo de los chicos nuevos—respondió Alice—de seguro sabes algo ya que vi que uno entraba en la misma clase que tú.

—Sí uno de ellos fue a la misma clase que yo, se llama Edward Cullen, viene de Alaska y es toda la información que tengo ya que la entrego el profesor, por que él chico ni siquiera cruzo palabra con nadie en toda la clase. Y eso que Tanya no dejaba de acosarlo.

—Yo creo que quiere llamar la atención haciéndose el difícil —dije convencida.

— ¿Bella cuando será el día en que dejes de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia?— dijo un poco molesta Alice.

—Pues ese día llegara cuando me equivoque, además Alice nunca me equivoco con respecto a las apariencias —dije orgullosa de mi talento oculto.

—Pues te equivocas sabihonda —dijo algo enojada Alice, ya que tenía cierta razón.

—No, no me equivoco —reí, esto se estaba poniendo bueno— ¿Te acuerdas de tu ex novio James? —La cara de Alice no tenia precio. James había sido el primer novio de Alice, era nuevo en la escuela, cabello rubio algo largo, ojos negros, compartían Literatura, a los dos días Alice me confeso _Me gusta James y se que yo le gusto también, _a la semana de haberse conocido James le pidió ser su novia. Y yo como buena amiga le dije lo que pensaba de él, lo que recibí fue una larga charla sobre no juzgar sin conocer de parte de Alice y un enojo que duro una semana, bueno en esa semana James se lo pidió a Alice y ella se dio cuenta que lo único que quería James eras follarla. Volvió con cinco bolsas de ropa última moda a mi casa, hasta la fecha esas bolsas están en el lugar más oscuro de mi armario.

—Eso… eso es diferente —Tartamudeo Alice.

— Nop, es exactamente lo mismo, recuerda yo te dije que lo único que James quería era llevarte a la cama —En ese momento Ángela y Ben rompieron en carcajadas y yo me uní a ellos, seguida por Alice.

—Touché —dijo Alice cuando recupero el aliento—Debo reconocer que en ese caso mi instinto falló, porque sabes que yo tengo una muy buena intuición.

—Sí Alice, lo sé. Eso de jamás apuestes en contra de Alice es muy conocido por nosotros.

—Por lo menos lo reconoces—dijo con suficiencia.

—Está bien, dejemos el temita que se pone aburrido—exclame cansada, cuando Alice se pone en plan soy una psíquica no hay quien la ataje.

—Bien volviendo al tema de los chicos nuevos, deben saber que Bella aún no los ha visto—, comentó Alice a Ángela y Ben— y yo quiero ver la cara que pone en cuanto vea a esos Dioses.

—Bah, como si estuviera desesperada por ver algún chico, sabes que mis intereses van por otro lado Alice.

—Sí, sí ir a una universidad lejana donde nadie te conozca y bla, bla, bla—dijo molesta.

Alice nunca ha querido que yo me mude lejos.

—Alice, no empieces con el tema otra vez. —este tema nunca termina bien.

—La que empezó fuiste tú, ya te he dicho que en Chicago, Los Ángeles o San Diego hay universidades a la que podemos asistir juntas sin necesidad de irte tan lejos.

—Vamos chicas no se peleen de nuevo por lo mismo, déjenlo para más adelante aún nos queda todo un año de instituto como para que se estén peleando con tanta anticipación. —dijo Ángela como siempre haciendo de mediadora en este tema.

—Es que no veo el motivo por el cual irse tan lejos ¡es tan cabezota!

—Alice… ya déjalo así, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras clases. —gruño Ángela.

El tema nos afectaba a todas ninguna de mis amigas quería que me mudara lejos de ellas cuando acabara el instituto, según las propias palabras de Alice _morirán de preocupación por que estaré sola en un país desconocido para mi. _

Me limite a caminar distraída por los pasillos rumbo a mi siguiente clase, ni siquiera nos despedimos con las chicas ya que esta clase no la compartía con ellas. Hablar de la universidad ha sido un tema polémico, tanto con las chicas como con Charlie, sé que se preocupan por mí pero si me mudo a una universidad cercana estoy segura que me encontrare con algún chico de Forks y se repetirán los mismos insultos y sobrenombres que he tenido que aguantar aquí todo este tiempo.

—Hola santurrona, ¿Desde cuando te revuelcas con el maestro Jenks?—dijo una voz conocida. — Porque déjame decirte que él nunca ha dejado entrar a nadie que llegue tarde a uno de sus exámenes.

—La única que se acuesta con los maestros y con todo el instituto eres tu Tanya.

—Cuidadito mosquita muerta, conmigo no te metas.

—Eres tú la que se esta metiendo conmigo Tanya.

—Yo solo digo lo evidente.

—Me da igual lo que tú o tu tropa de chismosas piensen, si obtengo buenas calificaciones o apoyo de los maestros es porque me esfuerzo y cumplo con todas las materias. —respondí furiosa.

—Si como no—dijo sarcásticamente. — Dime una cosa ¿planeas tirarte a los nuevos también? Porque esos ya están marcados y ni pienses en ofrecerles algunos de tus favorcitos porque pagarías muy caro el meterte en mi terreno.

—Ya te dije Tanya la única que se tira a los chicos aquí eres tú y tu sequito de mujerzuelas. —gruñí.

Lo próximo que sentí fue un empujón que me dejo en el suelo seguido de un par de golpes que Tanya y sus seguidoras me dieron.

—Ya te dije no te metas con nosotras o la próxima vez te irá peor.

Y mis amigas me preguntan porque me quiero ir lejos, no quiero seguir aguantando los insultos y burlas de unas lerdas sin sesos.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Rosalie llegando a mi lado.

—Sí, no te preocupes solo fue uno de los tantos encuentros que tenemos.—dije rodando los ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho Bella es mejor que no las tomes en cuenta, de verdad, si no me gustara tanto ser porrista ya le habría dado una buena patada en su operado trasero.

—Lo sé Rose—sonreí— pero yo no les hago nada son ellas las que me buscan.

—Por eso Bella no las tomes en cuenta ignóralas, será la mejor medicina, a ellas lo menos que les gusta es que alguien no las tome en cuenta.

—Lo intentare. ¿Qué clases tienes?

—Tengo entrenamiento.

—Ah pues cuidado con esa panda de brujas.

—Lo tengo amiga no te preocupes.

Me dirigí al salón rápidamente para no llegar tarde otra vez a una nueva clase. Ocupe mi lugar de siempre y repase en mi libro la última clase.

—Buenas tardes alumnos.

—Buenas tardes—respondimos a coro.

—Bien hoy comenzaremos por darle la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante su nombre es Edward Cullen. —se escucharon un par de suspiros y risitas de unas cuantas chicas, yo ni siquiera levante mi vista del libro estaba mas interesante la Teoría genética de la herencia que un chico con aspecto rebelde.

—Señor Cullen siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan, será una buena ayudante en caso que necesite asistencia en clase. — dijo el maestro Banner.

Pf lo que me faltaba tener que hacerle la tarea al subversivo. Coloque mi cabello como cortina para que notara que no tenía intención de hablar con él. Seguramente era igual de antipático que Tanya y su sequito de brujas.

Por suerte él chico no me dirigió la palabra en toda la clase aunque por momentos lograba sentir su mirada sobre mí, lo que me provocaba unos pequeños escalofríos. No retire mi cabello hasta que salió del salón no quería siquiera tener que verle la cara.

Guarde mis cosas dispuesta a irme a casa a preparar la cena de Charlie como todos los días.

* * *

**Primer capitulo y primer encuentro *.* esperamos que les haya gustado y sigan por aquí que nosotras seguimos escribiendo.**

**¿Nos dejan su opinión, dudas o consejos? Todos serán bien recibidos, mientras sean con respeto. =)**

**Bea & Kate**

ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ_ىзхψ ξðωąяð Çułłзη _ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ


	3. Nuevo Yo

_**Los personajes son unicamente de Stephenie Meyer, la Trama es mia y de Bea, no la copien por q eso es feo... Diganle NO AL PLAGIO  
**_

* * *

**Capitulo. 2 **

_**Nuevo yo**_

Edward Pov.

¡Por fin!— grite en mi fuero interno — Por fin el último día en esta maldita escuela. Mi padre el respetable doctor y cirujano Carlisle Cullen al fin lo habían transferido de esta maldita cuidad, hace tiempo que mi padre estaba planeando esta transferencia, no tan solo por fines económico, dinero no era problema para nosotros, sino que mayoritariamente era por mi, ya que en mi escuela siendo sinceros ¡Todos me odian! Por ser el alumno ejemplar, el de buenas calificaciones, aquel que siempre levantaba la mano en clases, el favorito de todos los maestros, en especial el favorito del maestro de Educación Física el Señor Biers,era un gran atleta, oculto pero atleta. Eso le molestaba al Maestro Biers ya que él quería que me uniera su equipo de Football Americano y sinceramente yo no estaba hecho para eso, por tres simples razones:

1-. Odiaba la Popularidad.

2-. Los jugadores —Quienes por cierto me aborrecen con su alma— Pasarían derribándome.

3-. No me interesaba.

Mi hermano gemelo Emmett, estaba en el equipo, siempre me decía _No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, ignora esa tropa de envidiosos _o simplemente me decía_ que aburrido eres Edward. _Yo me limitaba a ignorarlo, ya que él "Mister popularidad." Osea mí hermano siempre estaba rodeado de esas estúpidas y fresas* porristas que en lugar de neuronas tenían aire en su cerebro, yo creo que con suerte saben escribir su nombre —reí fuertemente por el recuerdo de hace tres meses en historia.

**Flash Back**

La maestra María, como le gustaba que la llamasen, estaba repasando el tema sobre los piratas ya que la próxima clase había examen. Zafrina una de las lideres de las fresas le pregunto a la maestra.

— ¿Maestra María los piratas existieron? —dijo totalmente interesada Zafrina, y ¿del por que de su interés? Pues es que su padre le había comprado el Dvd de "Piratas del Caribe: El Perla negra" y lo sé por que estuvo toda la clase de matemáticas hablando de él. La clase estallo en carcajadas, bueno los nerd osea mis amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

—He pues si Zafrina, hemos estado hablando de ellos hace más de tres semanas —dijo aún en shock la maestra Maria. Zafrina lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

—Pues como les decía, los piratas pasaban varios meses en alta mar, ya que… – en ese momento Zafrina levanto la mano — Dime Zafrina —dijo cansadamente la maestra.

— ¿En donde cargaban combustible? – dijo Zafrina, y creí ver un tic en el ojo de la profesora.

— En la Copec* —Le dije a Zafrina, la clase completa comenzó a reír. En ese momento el timbre del receso sonó.

A la semana siguiente después de que entregaran el examen de Historia, Zafrina se había ausentado, y como compartíamos asiento la maestra me entrego el examen a mí para que después se lo pasara a Zafrina, la curiosidad me gano y leí su examen, era un resumen de 30 líneas de la película "Piratas del Caribe: El perla negra" y al final coloco _No robes monedas embrujadas por que en huesos te convertirás y tu cutis se arruinara. _

Y bueno no pude aguantar la risa y le dije a mi mejor amigo Benjamín lo que Zafrina había colocado en su examen, por desgracia los deportistas y las descerebradas escucharon y termine en un bote de basura encerrado con un candado mal cerrado. Mi hermano Emmett me saco de ahí y se gano una semana de detención por golpear a Liamn en el rostro y fracturarle la nariz. Estaba harto de que mi hermano me protegiera, perfectamente me puedo defender yo solo, solo que no creo en la violencia sin razón aparente. Después de ese incidente mi padre apresuro el traslado.

**Fin Flash Black.**

Y así es como pasaron las cosas y llegamos al día de hoy, aún me encontraba limpiando mi casillero cuando Liamn y su grupo de "Esteroides andantes" me empujaron contra mi casillero.

— ¿Que sacas con huir sabihondito? Si a donde vallas todos te trataran igual, te trataran como la basura que eres, púdrete Cullen —dicho esto se fue seguido de su grupo.

En ese momento tome la decisión de cambiar radicalmente. Dejaría de ser el Sabelotodo Edward Cullen, el que respeta la ley, a los maestro y a su madre. Ok no, lo último no por que no puedo faltarle el respeto a mi Santa madre, ya que me quitaría la mesada y el Internet y eso no lo puedo permitir. Solo cambiare mi apariencia, convertirme en el Chico Malo del pequeño pueblo al que iría, haría un buen uso del regalo que me dio mi Tío Félix, el esposo de mi tia Jane, q resultaba ser la hermana menor de mi padre, para navidad una hermosa motocicleta Yamaha YZF-R1 2009 . Siempre me gusto pero no la usaba por el simple motivo de que me daba miedo. Pero eso se acabo ya no existiría Edward Gallina Cullen, ahora existiría Edward Rebelde Cullen. La Peor Pesadilla de todos los policías del Estado De Washington. Edward Gallina murió en cuanto abordé el avión junto a mis padres y mi Cachorro "Terminator" Alias Pelucci*, regalo de la esposa de mi tío Félix, Jane. Era un labrador café muy hermoso.

En el transcurso del viaje le dije a mi padre lo que tenía en mente.

— ¿Un Chico Malo Edward? ¿Te sientes bien?— Pregunto expectante mi padre.

—Sí papá, estoy bien. Es solo que quiero empezar de cero. Sé que pasara lo mismo en esta escuela, por eso quiero cambiar, pero solo será la apariencia, tendré las mismas buenas notas, ¿Esta bien? — Puse mi mejor cara de niño inocente.

—Esta bien Edward —suspiro—Pero no quiero que tengas ningún problema con la ley ¿de Acuerdo? —Estiro su mano hacia mí.

—Claro como el agua Señor —sonreí y estreche su mano —Tú le dices a Mama ¿okay? –Puse mi mejor puchero, el solo asintió derrotado.

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, tío Félix nos fue a ayudar a instalarnos y ordenar todo junto a su esposa Jane.

— ¿Así Edward que quieres cambiar radicalmente tu aspecto? — me pregunto tía Jane, ella era diseñadora de moda.

—Así es tía, quiero cambiar pero aún no tengo claro como— le dije acomodando la despensa.

—Yo te ayudare, mañana como es sábado, iremos a Seattle a comprar todo lo que necesitas, tengo una idea en mente —sonrió con orgullo por su nueva creación mental.

—Pues muchas gracias —dije algo temeroso, ya que mi tía adora las compras, mañana será un largo día.

Cuando llegamos, a la una treinta de la madrugada, después de un día de ir para allá y para acá de tienda en tienda comprando cosas que jamás imagine comprar, mi tía tenía una idea muy elaborada de cómo sería mi nuevo estilo, era de un verdadero _Chico Malo_. El lunes será un día muy interesante, solo espero que a mi madre no le de un ataque cardiaco.

–

–

El lunes en la mañana me desperté como siempre a las seis veinticinco de la mañana, me di un baño y me vestí con la ropa que mi tía había seleccionado para el día de hoy, cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocí a mi mismo. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, una polera negra, una casaca de cuero negra y mis infaltables Converse de la suerte negras y algo rotas, bueno muy rotas.

Al bajar a tomar desayuno el grito que dio mi madre fue monumental.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te hiciste? — mi madre me miro de arriba hacia abajo.

— Nada ya te dije que me haría unos cuantos cambios en mi vestimenta — respondí sentándome en la mesa de la cocina y comiendo mis tostadas y mi leche.

—Pareces un criminal juvenil — dijo al borde de la histeria.

— No seas dramática mamá, solo fue un cambio de vestimenta mi forma de ser será igual. No te preocupes —dije con la boca llena, mi madre solo negó con la cabeza y le sirvió a mi hermano que aún no bajaba.

— Emmett baja en este instante llegaras tarde en tu primer día — grito mi madre.

Lo último que escuche fue el sonido de estampida que hacía mi hermano al bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Mamá hay un ladrón en casa yo te protejo! —Emmett salto sobre mí derribándome de mi asiento logrando que ambos cayéramos al piso.

—Oh Emmett eres un inútil — gruñí cuando por fin me lo saque de encima.— ¿Eddie? ¿Eres tú?— Pregunto expectante mi queridísimo hermano, nótese el sarcasmo.

—No soy Barney —Dije entre dientes sentándome en mi asiento de nuevo— Claro que soy yo estúpido, esta es mi nueva imagen.

—Wow —Fue lo único que dijo, luego se sentó y devoro su desayuno.

Después de terminar y por mi parte recoger la taza y mi plato ya que mi hermano dejo todo tirado, camine hacia la cochera y me subí a mi moto.

—Entonces esto va en serio — Me dijo Emmett al lado de su Jeep.

—Así es, una cosa — lo mire serio. No quiero que nadie se entere de cómo era yo antes ¿de acuerdo?, si alguien pregunta dile que era igual a como soy ahora, ¿puedo confiar en ti? —lo mire directo a los ojos.

—Pues claro que puedes confiar en mí, es más les diré que estabas metido en peleas clandestinas y que tenias problemas con la ley, y por eso nos mudamos — dijo divertido Emmett —Una sola cosa, ¿Me prestas tu moto el sábado? – hizo su mejor puchero.

—Esta bien —sonreí y estrechamos nuestras manos ensalivadas para cerrar el trato.

—Creo que debemos de buscar otra manera de cerrar los tratos — dijo limpiándose la mano en el pantalón, al igual que yo.

—Dalo por seguro —Encendí mi moto y me coloque mi casco. Nos vemos en el instituto osito Emmy —Reí por su apodo.

—Nos vemos Eddie —Se subió a su jeep, yo solo rodé los ojos y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

–

–

–

Al llegar todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, me estacione en un lugar vacío cerca de la entrada. Emmett llego momentos después y se estaciono tres lugares más allá. Se acerco hacía mí.

—Eres el furor del momento Eddie — susurro mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada.

—Tu sabes que la atención a mi no me importa osito Emmy—reí levemente

— Por cierto nada de apodos aquí, solo en la casa. —le advertí.

—Dalo por seguro, no quiero que ahuyentes a las mujeres de mí con ese infantil apodo—dijo con suficiencia. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

Fuimos por nuestros horarios y la señora Cope, como pude leer en su insignia, me miro de mala forma y me entrego mi horario, Emmett por su parte la saludo inocentemente.

—Debiste de verle la cara —rió Emmett.

—Sí, espero haberla asustado —reí levemente— ¿Que te toca primero?

—Matemáticas y ¿a ti? —dijo mirando mi horario— Historia, entonces nos vemos en los recesos o en el almuerzo.—Estiro su mano para chocar los cincos.

—Nos vemos —Choque los cinco con él y me dirigí hacia el salón de historia.

Al llegar las miradas se posaron sobre mi, le entregue el pase al maestro.

—Clase él es Edward Cullen, viene de Alaska, sean amable con él—dijo el maestro.

Escuche murmullos en el momento en que camine hacia mi asiento, que estaba al lado de una mujer que llevaba un uniforme de porrista _genial otra fresa mas_, al sentarme ella automáticamente se volteo hacia mí.

—Hola guapo soy Tanya Denali— Se acerco para besar mi mejilla pero me corrí, solo asentí con mi cabeza y me dedique a observar la clase.

Durante el transcurso de la clase intento llamar mi atención en más de una ocasión, pero me limite a ignorarla, conocía esa clase de mujeres y las odiaba. Las tres horas de Historia fueron las más largas de mi vida. Cuando sonó el timbre para el receso, Salí como una bala hacia Emmett.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —me pregunto Emmett al verme pálido.

—Odio a las porristas —dije entré dientes al ver a Tanya caminar hacia mi.

—Hola Edward— dijo ella.

—Hola, disculpa ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —Trate de ser caballero, pero no tolero a las fresas.

—Soy Tanya, si quieres puedo hacer que me recuerdes de buena manera— Se acerco y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, yo me aleje rápidamente de ella.

—Lo siento no estoy interesado en fáciles, disculpa— dije antes de agarrarle el polerón a Emmett y salír casi corriendo de ahí.

—Wow, nunca te había visto hablarle así a una mujer, me impresionas Ed–dijo Emmett cuando caminábamos hacía nuestra siguiente clase, que gracias al cielo teníamos juntos.

Al entrar a la clase le entregue el pase a la maestra y nuevamente me presento a mí y a Emmett

—Ellos son Edward y Emmett Cullen, vienen desde Alaska—dijo la maestra de ingles llamada Bree— Edward siéntate en la mesa libre junto con Jasper Hale y Emmett siéntese al lado de Rosalie Hale —Hicimos lo que la maestra nos dijo. Creo que me mando a sentar al lado de Jasper y no de Rosalie por mi apariencia.

Al llegar a mi asiento, mire a Jasper que me sonreía.

—Hola soy Jasper Hale, debe ser difícil ser nuevo, yo llegué el semestre pasado junto a mi hermana Rosalie, somos de Texas—Me dijo Jasper con un acento Tejano, no sé del por que pero al estar con Jasper me inundo una paz, yo solo pude sonreír, Jasper era muy amable y simpático.

—Hola como ya sabrás—Ladee la cabeza hacía la profesora— Me llamo Edward Cullen y no a sido tan duro como yo esperaba —Sonreí.

Creo que había hecho un nuevo amigo, ya que Jasper y yo hablamos toda la clase, la maestra nos reprendió dos veces para que nos calláramos pero no le hacíamos caso. Me dijo que tenía novia hace unos tres meses llamada Alice, que parecía una duendecilla, se notaba que la amaba con locura. Me pregunte si algún día podré amar y ser amado como Jasper.

Al mirar a Emmett lo vi sonrojado como nunca antes hablando con Rosalie, wow si que le gustaba, Emmett era un libro abierto para mi.

—¿Les parece si almorzamos juntos?— Nos pregunto Jasper a Emmett y a mi cuando la clase acabo.

—Sí —Respondió rápidamente Emmett mirando a Rosalie, ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí, nos vemos en el Almuerzo — dije aguantando la risa al ver a mi hermano tan sonrojado.

Cuando nos alejamos Emmett Exploto.

— ¿La viste? Es hermosa, una diosa, ese trasero tan firme que tiene—babeo mi hermano.

—Hey tranquilo, ve poco a poco— dije riendo.

—Es que tú no te has enamorado a primera vista Eddie— me respondió Emmett.

— Y no creo que me llegue a enamorar a primera vista Emmett— ¿O si? Me pregunte a mi mismo.

* * *

*Fresa: Es como decirles huequita o sin inteligencia

*Copec: Una central asi de petróleo o vencina.

**_El link de la motocicleta de Edward esta en nuestro perfil._**

**Bueno, hasta aquí quede, espero que les haya gustado, conocimos más a Edward, la foto de su vestimenta esta en el perfil**, prontamente la subiremos.**

**Eso de Zafrina y los piratas me paso a mi en clases… jajajaja fue muy divertido y por eso lo puse, esperamos sus Rr**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap.**

**Bea & Kate**


	4. ¿Tengo Novia?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Bea & Kate, porque dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, o eso creemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **_**¿Tengo Novia?**_

_**.**_

**Edward PoV**

**.**

El resto de las clases fueron iguales chicas intentando coquetear conmigo y yo ignorándolas completamente. Salí del salón en busca de Jasper y Emmett para ir almorzar.

— ¿Jasper has visto a Emmett?—pregunte a Jasper que se venía acercando a mi.

—No Edward, oye tengo un problema no podré almorzar con ustedes. —dijo pasando la mano por su rubio cabello.

—Puedo ayudarte en algo—pregunte al ver su cara de preocupación.

—No… bueno ¿Qué tal eres para el Football?

—Ehm… En mi anterior escuela siempre quisieron que me uniera al equipo pero no me interesaba—respondí confundido— ¿Por que?

—Lo que pasa que uno de los mejores chicos se lastimo el hombro durante las prácticas y es imposible que juegue durante varios meses, como capitán me encomendaron buscar reemplazante urgentemente tendremos un partido muy luego y no hay quien ocupe ese puesto.

—Pues Emmett juega muy bien y le encanta, pídeselo a él estoy seguro que no se negara.

—¿Estas seguro? Sería una estupenda noticia.

—Vamos a buscarlo y le preguntas directamente.

—Pues vamos, gracias Edward.

—De nada Jasper, de todas formas creo que Emmett hubiera hecho lo imposible por que lo incluyeras dentro del equipo. —comente sonriendo.

Caminamos por todo el instituto pero no había señales de Emmett por ningún lado. Llevábamos un buen rato dando vueltas y la verdad ya mi estomago estaba protestando por la falta de alimentos. El celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar y al instante a él se le ilumino el rostro, seguramente seria la chica con aspecto de duendecilla que lo traía enamorado. Comencé a caminar delante de él para darle privacidad mientras ponía atención en los pasillos a ver si reconocía la figura de Emmett por algún lugar.

—Era Alice, se me olvido avisarle que no podría ir al almuerzo con ellas y me estaban esperando. —dijo Jasper llegando a mi lado.

— ¿Te estaban esperando?—pregunte al notar el plural en la oración.

—Ah… es que generalmente almuerzo con Alice, Bella, Ángela y Ben, son unos chicos muy amables te agradaran.

—Seguro si son igual de sociables que tú no le veo problema, ¿Rosalie no almuerza con ustedes?—pregunte al recordar que el almuerzo sería junto con Emmett.

—Usualmente no, son muy pocas veces las que esta con nosotros en el almuerzo porque le toca irse con las porristas ya que mientras almuerzan discuten lo del vestuario y esas cosas típicas de animadoras.

—Que tal si vamos al campo de Football conociendo a Emmett en algún momento se aparecerá por allá. —dije recordando la fascinación de mi hermano por este deporte.

—Me parece bien, ahí nos comemos algo rápido antes que tengamos que regresar a clases.

Comimos un par de sándwich y un jugo cuando apareció Emmett conversando con Rosalie.

—Hola chicos, Emmett, tu hermano me dijo que te gusta el Football ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro equipo? —pregunto Jasper casi en un segundo.

—Si que estás desesperado— dije en cuanto acabo—Ni siquiera le has hecho una prueba ni nada.

—Confío en ti, si me dices que él es bueno te creo. —dijo Jasper mirando con cara de suplica a Emmett.

— ¿Qué si quiero? Pues claro, yo venía dispuesto a rogarte por un puesto dentro del equipo, te estuvimos buscando por todo el instituto y no los encontramos. —dijo Emmett.

—Nosotros también los estuvimos buscando.

Emmett y Rosalie se unieron a nosotros a comer sándwiches ya que casi no quedaba tiempo para comer otra cosa.

Fui a mi siguiente clase, lamentablemente no era con Emmett esperaba no toparme con la tal Tanya nuevamente.

Me encamine al salón de biología, está era una de mis clases preferidas, incluso tengo pensado estudiar medicina cuando ingrese a la universidad; pediatría era un campo que llamaba poderosamente mi atención.

—Buenas tardes —salude al maestro que se encontraba parado en la puerta del salón.

—Buenas tardes joven— respondió observándome de pies a cabeza.

Le entregue mi pase y lo observo un momento frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien, pasa conmigo Edward—dijo luego de un momento.

—Gracias—me limite a responder.

—Bien hoy comenzaremos por darle la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante su nombre es Edward Cullen. —dijo el maestro. Escuche unas cuantas risitas tontas a las que no di importancia. —Señor Cullen siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan, será una buena ayudante en caso que necesite asistencia en clase. —dirigí mi vista hacia donde apuntaba el profesor, en el lugar se encontraba una chica castaña de aspecto frágil la cual se encontraba demasiado sumida en su lectura, tanto que por un momento creí que solo fingía no escuchar al profesor.

Marche hacia el asiento y momentos antes de colocar mis cosas en su lugar note que dejaba caer su cabello como una cortina para ocultar su rostro de mí. Todas mis sospechas se confirmaron con este hecho, me limite a escuchar la clase que no tenía novedad para mi era algo adelantado en mi anterior clase y por lo visto aquí también sería igual.

Observe un par de veces a la chica que tenía al lado, por momentos tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle cualquier cosa, fingir que no sabía de la materia para que se volteara a mirarme, tenía curiosidad de ver completamente su rostro. Resistí el impulso de hablarle del clima y cualquier estupidez que se me venía a la cabeza si ella fingía que yo no estaba ahí yo haría lo mismo. Apenas sonó el timbre la observe para ver si se movía de su lugar pero ella continuaba en la misma posición, así que tome mis cosas y me dispuse a ir al estacionamiento por mi motocicleta.

Al llegar al estacionamiento todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí nuevamente.

—Edward, Edward, espérame— Escuche la molesta voz de la fresa Tanya, me detuve solo por cortesía y por no olvidar mis modales de caballero.

— ¿Que quieres Tanya? — Okay, los modales a veces se olvidan cuando te hartan.

—Mi auto se descompuso, ¿me llevarías a mi casa? — Wow esta mujer sí que era directa, por lo menos tenía una buena excusa para negarme, aunque, pensándolo bien la modificaría un poco para que dejara de molestarme.

—Lo siento Tanya, no puedo debo ir a buscar a mi… a mi… a mi novia al Port Ángeles ahora —sonreí—. Okay ahora no sé cómo me saldré de esta, pero no importa, con tal de que Tanya no me moleste mas, todo valdrá la pena.

— ¿Tienes novia? — La cara de Tanya no tenia precio.

— Sí la tengo, lo siento pero no me interesa estar con nadie más. —Me encogí de hombros y me subí a mi moto — deberías llamar a un mecánico por lo de tu auto —encendí mi motocicleta y me fui a toda velocidad de ahí, ahora a pensar como solucionar este lío.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Al fin había llegado a casa, después de un largo y tedioso día, no puedo creer que Tanya y su sequito de plásticas me hayan golpeado para que no me acerque a su nueva presa, ni que fuera una golfa, los tipos como Edward Cullen no eran de mi estilo, no me llamaban la atención los chicos que se metían en problemas con la ley por que encuentran que es sexy no son lo mío. Aunque no le haya visto el rostro, sé que solo lo hace para llamar la atención, y yo odio la atención.

Termine de preparar la cena para Charlie y para mí, prepare un rico estofado. Cenamos en completo silencio, hasta que la curiosidad de Charlie salió a flote.

— Así que Bella, ¿Llegaron nuevos estudiantes al instituto hoy? — Pregunto con un notorio tono de curioso.

— Mm... Sí, aunque no les he visto el rostro a ninguno de los dos, creo que se llaman Edward y Emmett Cullen — dije totalmente desinteresada del tema — ¿Y Tú como lo sabes? — bueno mi padre es el jefe de la policía, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa todo lo que ocurre en este pueblo.

— Pues porque hoy hubo un accidente automovilístico a las afueras de Forks, me toco escoltar a la ambulancia, y tuve que hablar con el nuevo doctor, un tal Carlisle Cullen, me dijo que eran nuevos en el pueblo y que tenía dos hijos en el instituto, que estaban en ultimo año, y pues yo le dije que también tenía una hija en ultimo año — bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, ya que el sabía que odiaba que hablara de mí, pero esta vez lo deje pasar — Y me dijo algo que me dejo bastante intrigado.

— ¿Que te dijo? — Le pregunte bastante curiosa, bueno era su hija éramos iguales, bastante curiosos a decir verdad aunque intentábamos ocultarlo.

— Me dijo, _no juzgues por la apariencia, porque eso es lo peor que un ser humano puede hacer_— dijo Charlie con aire pensativo, y yo me pregunte del por que el doctor Carlisle le abría dicho eso a mi padre.

—Pues que extraño —Me encogí de hombros y tome mi plato vacío y lo puse en el fregadero. Charlie hizo lo mismo con el suyo cuando termino, después fue a hacer lo que hacía todas las tardes después de cenar, ver cualquier partido que estuvieran dando por la Tv.

—Después de terminar de lavar los platos y limpiar un poco la cocina, subí a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea de biología, ya que me gustaba hacer las cosas el mismo día que me las dieron para no estar partiéndome la cabeza en último minuto. Al terminar seguí con las demás materias, prepare mis clases de mañana, seleccione mi vestuario y me prepare para ir a dormir.

Por segunda noche consecutiva soñé con unos cabellos cobrizos y unos penetrantes ojos verde, me pregunto de ¿Quien será? Y del ¿Por qué Sueño con él?

— ¡Bella, por fin llegas!—dijo Alice apenas me estacione en él lugar de siempre.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? ¿Lanzaron alguna liquidación en el centro comercial?

— Ojala el Dios de la moda te escuche y haga realidad eso—dijo con los ojos brillantes. —Pero no es otra cosa, te tengo un chisme excelente.

— ¿Un nuevo chisme? Vaya que novedad—indiqué con sarcasmo.

—Vamos no te pongas pesada este está buenísimo.

—Está bien, dime que sucede.

—Edward Cullen rechazo a Tanya.

—Enserio, eso si que es novedad—reí sorprendida.

—Sí, y aún falta algo.

— ¿Hay más?

—Sí, Edward tiene novia.

—Vaya si que corren rápido las noticias. Lleva poco más de un día aquí y ya le saben toda la vida.

— ¿Me vas a dejar contarte?

—Continúa—dije riendo.

—Tanya está hecha una fiera porque Edward la rechazó ayer en el estacionamiento y no contento con eso le dijo que tenía novia y no estaba interesado en ella.

—Pues me lo imagino nadie ha osado rechazar a Tanya "La reina de las porristas"

—Tanya ha estado intentando averiguar con todo el mundo quién es esa novia.

—Debe ser una descerebrada igual que Tanya.

—Ya te dije que no juzgues Bella ¿hasta cuando tendré que repetírtelo?—dijo dándome un leve golpe en el brazo.

—Está bien Alice lo que tú digas, Ahora vamos a clases que llegaremos tarde.

—Y Bella Swan no llega tarde a ninguna clase. —dijo Alice burlonamente.

Camine hacía la entrada del instituto ya que aún nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento.

—Espérame Bella, recuerda que hoy nos toca Literatura juntas.

—Date prisa Alice es una de mis clases preferidas y no me sentare contigo porque no me dejas escuchar. —dije volteándome para esperar a Alice. Mientras ella llegaba a mí poniendo ojitos tristes como solo ella sabía hacerlo— Vamos Alice no me convencerás amo esta clase y tú no me dejas concentrar.

El sonido propio de una moto resonó en el ambiente y todos se giraron expectantes para ver de quien se trataba.

Montado en una motocicleta hermosa, debo reconocer, venía el tal Edward Cullen según creí. Venía acompañado de una chica.

Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta. La chica se saco el casco y me quede con la boca abierta, era una joven bastante guapa—no es que me gusten las mujeres pero era evidente que la chica parecía sacada de una revista de modelos—poseía una larga cabellera dorada y vestía muy a la moda pero deje de prestarle atención en cuanto note que su acompañante se quitaba el casco y sonreía hacia ella. La sonrisa torcida más hermosa que jamás haya visto apareció en su rostro. Sí que era todo un adonis el chico nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que comparta contigo mi balde para la saliva?—se burlo Alice a mi lado.

—Yo solo estaba comparando lo que me habías dicho— me defendí.

—Ya, y a mí me fastidia ir de compras—ironizó.

—Vamos que ya es tarde. —dije jalándola de un brazo hacía el salón.

—¿De verdad no te quieres sentar conmigo?—pregunto ofendida.

—Lo siento Alice pero me encanta Shakespeare y vamos en mi parte favorita del libro. —dije rogándole, Alice siempre se aburría en esta clase y comenzaba a hablar de modas, dando como resultado que me perdía la mitad de la clase en cosas que me interesaban un pepino.

—Está bien, para que veas que soy buena amiga me sentare con alguien más y te dejare tranquila por está clase.

—Gracias Alice sabes que eres mi mejor amiga pero cuando comienzas a hablar de zapatos, carteras y vestidos me dan ganas de ponerte un tapón en la boca.

—Yo también te quiero "Amiga"—dijo resaltando la ultima palabra con sarcasmo.

Entramos al salón y Alice se quedo conmigo hasta que llego el maestro, todos corrieron a sus lugares, El profesor se aclaro la garganta y anuncio a la chica guapa de la moto que venía con él.

—Alumnos ella es Heidi Vulturi, trátenla bien. Siéntese al lado de la Señorita Swan por favor— ¿Yo, al lado mío? ¿Qué les pasa a los profesores de este lugar? ¿Todos los nuevos los iban a ser enviados conmigo? La chica camino lentamente hacía el asiento vacío a mi lado, no despegaba la vista de mi y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Después de un rato el maestro nos asigno una tarea para ser realizada en conjunto, así que no me quedo más remedio que girarme para trabajar.

— Esto… soy Heidi—dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Bella—dije tímidamente, la forma en que me veía me erizaba los vellos, pero por una vez en mi vida le iba a hacer caso a Alice y no la juzgaría sin conocerla.

.

.

* * *

.

**Bien 3er capitulo y seguimos escribiendo, lo he pasado muy bien en este proyecto Kate me hace reir mucho, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**.**


	5. HEIDI

**_L_**_**os personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la Trama es exclusiva de nosotras dos… SI ALGUIEN LA COPIA LOS MATAMOS okay no pero es feo. Edward es de nosotras… a veces.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Edward PoV**

_**Heidi**_

Conduje a toda prisa hacía Port Ángeles, mi tío Félix me había encargado venir por mi prima Heidi al aeropuerto. Nadie más que yo sabia que hoy regresaba, era una sorpresa para tía Jane y los demás. Heidi estudiaba en el extranjero pero cuando supo la noticia que nos mudábamos al mismo pueblo en que vivían sus padres, decidió venir a terminar el instituto junto con nosotros.

Recorrí las instalaciones del aeropuerto siguiendo las indicaciones de tío Félix. Hasta que encontré a Heidi esperando en una banca con cara de aburrida. Su vuelo había llegado hacía un rato ya.

—Hola Didi—le dije como cuando era pequeño en cuanto llegue a su lado.

— ¿Edward, eres tú?—dijo después de mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Si, soy yo Didi, ¿acaso no te alegras de verme?—fingí desánimo.

— Idiota…—respondió dándome un topetazo en la cabeza— ¿Como se te ocurre que no me alegra verte?

—Era una broma—respondí acariciando el lugar que ella había golpeado. —No has cambiado nada.

—Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿Qué son esas fachas que llevas?—dijo volteándome por los hombros para verme completamente.

—Es mi nueva imagen—respondí seguro.

—Pues me gustaba tu anterior imagen aunque, déjame decirte que te ves completamente sexy así—dijo burlona.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías y vámonos que tío Félix debe estar loco por verte. —dije totalmente sonrojado.

—Veo que sigues igual de tímido, en eso no has cambiado—rió —Eso me gusta, espero que sigas siendo mi primo sensible, amable y comprensivo que eras la última vez que nos vimos.

—Solo cambie mi apariencia, lamentablemente sigo siendo todas esas cursilerías que dices.

—A mi me gustan esas cursilerías en mi pareja y estoy segura que tu novia debe estar feliz contigo.

—No tengo novia. —respondí avergonzado recordando la conversación con Tanya.

—¡ ¿Qué?—gritó.

—Cálmate todos nos están viendo. —dije tomando sus maletas para ir al estacionamiento.

— ¿Como es eso que no tienes novia?, si mírate estas hecho un adonis.

—Ya basta Heidi. No tengo novia y punto. —dije sonrojado— y no soy nada de lo que dices, soy completamente común.

— ¿Común, tu? Hombre sí estas como para película de vampiros Sexys.

—Ya, dime ¿tú tienes mmm… pareja?—dije al dudar recordando que mi prima era lesbiana.

—Sí, se llama Kate,aunque debo decir que ahora lo dudo —dijo cabizbaja. —Ella no quería que me viniera por tanto tiempo, me amenazo con que lo nuestro se acababa sí tomaba el avión.

—Lo siento, ¿porque no te quedaste con ella?—dije al notar la pena en sus ojos.

—Sentí que necesitaba un poco de espacio, la quiero y todo pero necesitaba un respiro, el próximo año iremos a la misma universidad y ya no tendré tiempo de ver a mis padres ni a ustedes, que son como mis hermanos. Que ustedes se mudaran fue la excusa perfecta para venir con mis padres a pasar un tiempo.

—Espero que las cosas se arreglen.

—Yo también Edward, tengo fe en que Kate comprenderá y se le quitara el enfado.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba mi moto y me di cuenta de un detalle que no había pensado.

— ¿Viniste a buscarme en eso Edward?

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo?—dije riendo.

—Por supuesto que no, solo me preguntaba donde meterás mis maletas. —dijo levantando una ceja.

—No pensé en ese detalle—confesé avergonzado.

—Sí, ya veo.

— ¡Oigan par de ñoños!—escuchamos que nos gritaban.

— ¿Emmett?—dijo Heidi mirando hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos.

—Por supuesto primita, no pensaste que te dejaría sola con esté despistado—dijo bajando de su jeep.

— ¿Cómo sabias tú que Heidi llagaba hoy? —dije confundido.

—Tío Félix me llamó hace un rato, recordó tu nueva imagen—dijo apuntando mi moto— y se le ocurrió que quizás tú no recordarías que Heidi vendría con maletas.

—Ese es mi primo—dijo Heidi—Tu fuiste más inteligente y te trajiste un vehiculo de cuatro ruedas con capacidad para muchas maletas por lo que veo.

—Para que veas que yo si uso esta linda cabecita—dijo moviendo sus cejas rápidamente— ¿nos vamos?

—Claro que sí Emmett—respondió Heidi —Lastima Edward esta vez me voy con mi osito Emmy.

—Viste Eddie ella me prefiere a mi—dijo Emmett con suficiencia —Perdiste hermano, nos vemos.

—No pienso venir por ti la próxima vez—dije poniendo cara de perrito mojado—me dejas porque olvide un simple detalle.

—Vamos Eddie yo no tengo la culpa que no ocupes esa linda cabecita. —dijo riendo, era común entre nosotros llamarnos por sobrenombres tontos.

—Ya váyanse, nos vemos en casa de tío Félix.

Hice el recorrido montado en mi motocicleta, Emmett como el idiota que era intento rebasarme un par de veces con su monstruo pero no lo consiguió.

En cuanto entramos en la propiedad de mis tíos ambos salieron a recibirnos, tía Jane no tenía idea de la sorpresa que traíamos.

—Edward cariño me encanta verte. —dijo tía Jane, tío Félix solo me sonrío adivinando que Heidi vendría con Emmett.

—Gracias tía, solo venía a traerte algo, pero creo que se me cayo por el camino. —dije jugando con ella.

— ¿En serio? No importa con que tú hayas venido soy feliz.

—Emmett viene tras de mi supongo que él lo habrá recogido—dije guiñándole un ojo a mi tío.

— ¿Emmett también viene? Esto hay que celebrarlo no todos los días tengo a mis dos niños queridos en casa.

—Vamos parece que salgo sobrando aquí.—dijo tío Félix fingiendo desolación.

—No seas infantil—dijo tía Jane golpeando en la cabeza a su marido, ya veo de donde saco Heidi esa habilidad.

En ese momento ingreso Emmett pero Heidi no se veía a su lado, supuse que seria otra genial idea de Emmett para sorprender a tía Jane.

—Emmy mi niño me encanta tenerlos en casa—dijo tía Jane a Emmett en cuanto bajo de su vehiculo— ven a darme un abrazo osito.

—Emm, le decía a tía Jane que traía algo para ella pero que se me callo en el camino por casualidad ¿tú lo encontraste?

— ¿Que? Yo no vi que se te cayera nada Eddie—respondió el idiota de mi hermano, supuse que Heidi estaría muriendo de ganas darle un zape en su cabezota.

—Me pareció que te detuviste a recoger el paquete Emmy, estaba muy grande para que cayera en mi motocicleta seguro en tu jeep cayó perfectamente— dije haciendo hincapié en cada silaba para que el lento de Emm lo entendiera.

—Ah ese— paquete dijo moviendo sus cejas nuevamente— claro, claro.

—Tía cierra los ojos— dijo cerrándolos él demostrándole a tía Jane como tenía que hacerlo.

—Bien sorpresa vente para acá. —dijo Emmett.

—Como va a venir un paquete Emmett debes ir por él. —dijo tía Jane con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No te preocupes tía yo iré por él—dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Emmett demostrándole lo idiota que era.

Heidi estaba agachada en su asiento esperando, cuando abrí la puerta se bajo y camino hacía tía Jane, con cuidado se acerco permitiendo que ella oliera su característico perfume de flores silvestres.

—Huele… Huele como a… ¿Heidi?—dijo tía Jane abriendo los ojos súbitamente, en cuanto vio a Heidi a su lado se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Mamá también te extrañe, pero deja que respire—dijo Heidi ante la presión del abrazo de mi tía.

—Lo siento bebe ¿estás bien, no te hice daño?

—Calma mamá estoy perfectamente, ¿Qué te parece?

—Estoy feliz que hayas venido a visitarnos.

—Bien porque estarás más feliz cuando sepas que vine a terminar mi ultimo año de instituto aquí a Forks.

— ¿Eso es verdad?—pregunto tía Jane mirando a su esposo—¿Heidi se quedara este año con nosotros? ¿Tú lo sabias?

—Claro amor, le pedí a los muchachos que fueran por Heidi para darte una sorpresa.

—Rayos, porque no me lo dijiste hubiera preparado alguna comida sabrosa para todos.

—Vamos mamá deja eso, estoy aquí y me tendrás todo este año para cocinar sabroso como tú sabes.

—Mi bebe volvió—dijo tía Jane abrazando a Heidi nuevamente—Es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado en toda mi vida.

—Espero que no olvides eso tía cuando necesite algún favor—dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas rápidamente.

Todos reímos y entramos para acomodar las cosas de Heidi.

Pasamos la tarde hablando con Heidi sobre sus anécdotas y del por que de mi cambio, Heidi comprendió y me dio su apoyo totalmente.

—Espero que mañana cuando vaya al instituto no me quieran asesinar cuando entre contigo—dijo Heidi riendo—Las chicas deben estar locas por un chico malo tan sexy como tú.

—Ya te dije que no digas esas cosas Heidi, nadie te hará nada yo no estoy con nadie.

—Pero hay unas cuantas botando babas por el sexy guy —dijo Emmett burlándose. —Tanya Delani es la primera de la lista.

—Ya veo, ¿es linda?

—Es una fresa porrista, solo quiere estar conmigo porque soy la novedad.

—Ah no me digas, es de esas zorras plásticas que solo tienen aire por dentro.

—Si exactamente es una de esas—respondí—Hoy le tuve que decir que tenía novia y que no estaba interesado en ella, para que me dejara tranquilo. —dije haciendo una mueca.

—Vaya Eddie si que la hiciste, ahora ¿de donde sacaras una novia? Tanya no te dejara tranquilo así porque sí, ahora eres su presa y estará dispuesta a clavarte sus dientes y extraerte la sangre en cualquier momento.

—Emmett las cosas que dices—dijo tía Jane.

—Lo que pasa es que ayer estuve viendo películas de vampiros y pensé que sería una buena analogía.

—Emmett cuando sepas el significado de la palabra analogía hablas—dije riéndome.

—Vamos Emmett cuéntame como te va a ti con las chicas—dijo Heidi.

—Pues como siempre primita, soy un Dios para las nenas—dijo Emmett con exageración.

—Me lo imagino Emmy, eres un galanzote estoy segura que si no babean por Edward babean por ti. —dijo Heidi adulando a Emmett.

—Por eso te quiero primita sabes lo que es bueno.

—Volviendo al tema de Edward ¿Cómo piensas conseguir una novia?—preguntó Heidi.

—No lo sé, la verdad lo dije sin pensar. —dije rascándome la cabeza— ¿se te ocurre algo?

—De hecho sí, tengo la novia perfecta para ti —dijo sonriendo— Creo que mañana mismo podrás mostrarla a todos en el instituto.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quién crees que estaría dispuesta hacerse pasar por mi novia?

—Yo —dijo segura y quede de una pieza—es perfecto, nadie sabe que somos primos, así me evito el acoso de los chicos yo también.

—Es…es…—estaba sorprendido.

—Eres una genia—dijo Emmett ignorando el hecho que la palabra "genia" no existia—esto será muy bueno verlo.

— ¿Cierto que si?—dijo Heidi montándose sobre la espalda de Emmett— Soy toda una genia. —gritó, a veces Heidi era tan infantil como Emmett.

—No estoy seguro—dije dudando— ¿crees que funcione?

—Vamos Edward no seas pesimista todo saldrá perfectamente ya veras. —dijo Heidi.

—Por supuesto que resultara Eddie, te sacaras a la fresita de Tanya de encima.

—Creo que es la única opción que tengo.

— ¡Si!—gritaron ambos dando vueltas. Al instante me estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar todo esto.

Pasamos la tarde afinando los detalles de nuestra supuesta relación, y cada vez me arrepentía más de haber aceptado. Nos fuimos a casa donde mamá nos esperaba para saber porque desaparecimos toda la tarde, pero en cuanto le dijimos que Heidi estaba de regreso nos reprendió por no avisarle para ir a visitarla.

Heidi ingresaría mañana mismo al instituto ya que tío Félix había arreglado su traslado con anterioridad, quedamos de irnos juntos para que yo llegara con mi novia, nadie sabría que era mi prima y Emmett se encargaría de repartir rumores como que estábamos juntos hace mucho tiempo y que a ambos nos habían expulsado de nuestra anterior escuela.

Así evitaríamos el acoso de todos. Heidi de los chicos y yo de las porristas como Tanya.

Esa noche me costo dormir aún tenía mis dudas con respecto al plan pero ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Que se enteraran que éramos primos y nos creyeran unos degenerados? De igual manera no se nos acercarían con lo que nuestro principal estaría igualmente asegurado.

—Listo para llevar a tu novia al instituto. —pregunto Heidi cuando pase por su casa para irnos juntos como habíamos acordado.

—Vamos, Emmett está desesperado por ver que sucede, debo decir que es primera vez en todos mis años de estudiante que Emmett esta listo primero que yo para irse al instituto.—dije riendo—creo que es el más entusiasmado con el plan.

—Es un niño, veras que todo sale bien.

—Eso espero—dije no muy convencido.

Salimos a toda velocidad por la carretera rumbo al instituto, nunca me imagine la sensación de libertad que da andar en motocicleta, antes manejaba mi preciado Volvo, pero para este cambio de imagen tuve que dejar de lado en el cobertizo, pero andar en motocicleta no era para nada aburrido.

Detuve la motocicleta en un espacio que estaba libre y note que varios alumnos se volteaban a vernos.

—Demos comienzo a la función Edward, debes mostrarles que estas absolutamente enamorado de mi. —dijo Heidi en cuanto se quito el casco yo solo le sonreí, estaba nervioso y era solo el principio.

—Vamos por tu pase para clases—dije a Heidi tomando su mano, algo que era muy común en nosotros pero hoy iba con otro sentido.

—Espero tener las mismas que tú.

—Supongo que coincidiremos en algunas pero no será en todas.

—Lastima yo solo quería demostrarles lo enamorada que estoy de ti. —dijo Heidi y me tense.

—No comiences con tus locuras Heidi, te conozco y sé que a veces eres un clon de Emmett.

—Bueno somos familia en algo debemos parecernos.—dijo riendo.

— ¿Así, que está cosa es tu novia?— dijo Tanya a mis espaldas.

— ¿Perdón?— me voltee para encararla, ¿quien se creía? — ¿Me hablas a mi?

—Claro Eddie, o sea no puedes comparar eso conmigo yo soy mucho mejor. —dijo mirando a Heidi con desprecio.

— ¿La conoces mi amor?— dijo Heidi inocentemente y la cara de Tanya se desfiguro— ¿Es amiga tuya?

—No amor, solo es una compañera de clases, ya sabes esas que no entienden un no me interesa como respuesta a sus coqueteos—dije molesto por como Tanya trataba a Heidi.

—Ah bien, pues si no te quedo claro yo te lo explico, Edward esta conmigo y no le interesa involucrarse con una golfa descerebrada como tú. —dijo Heidi con burla— ¿Te quedo claro o te hago un dibujito?

—Eso ya lo veremos oxigenada—dijo Tanya devolviéndose por el corredor.

—Wow Heidi eso estuvo buenísimo—dijo Emmett que no sé en que momento llego.

— ¿Oxigenada yo?—dijo Heidi totalmente ofendida—Maldita zorra la jalare de los pelos tan fuerte que le saldrán todas las raíces y veremos quien es la oxigenada aquí.

—Detente—agarre a Heidi por los hombros cuando caminaba dispuesta a alcanzar a Tanya—Vamos cálmate, —dije sujetándola por la cintura— Emmett ayúdame dile algo.

—Vamos Heidi esto esta recién comenzando estoy seguro que tendrás tu oportunidad pronto.

—Gracias Emmett no ayudes tanto.

—Es verdad, esa bruja me las pagara como que me llamo Heidi Vulturi —esto no se quedara así.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases Emmett y yo tendríamos deportes y Heidi Arte así que estaría sola las primeras horas de clases, solo esperaba que no se topara con Tanya nuevamente por que si de algo estoy seguro es que Heidi cumplirá su amenaza.

Aun que algo me decía que Heidi cumpliría muy pronto su amenaza, espero que no sea el día de hoy. Pero me preocupaba algo más importante, espero que no le llame la atención ninguna chica del instituto o del pueblo, ya que cuando algo le llama la atención a mi prima, hace todo lo posible para conseguirlo y tenerlo.

Al llegar al gimnasio me detuve en seco al igual que Emmett.

— No puede ser — dijo Emmett totalmente quieto, yo asentí- — ¿Que haremos ahora? —Emmett me miro y yo a él.

Frente a nosotros estaba Demetri Vulturi y al lado su esposa Renata, Demetri era el hermano menor de mi Tio Felix.

Las cosas poco a poco se complicaban, solo espero que no nos reconozcan.

Emmett y yo nos acercamos a ellos con la cabeza baja, intentando que no nos vieran, pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado.

— ¿Pero si no son Emmy y Eddi Cullen? —dijo burlonamente Demetri, su esposa nos miro y rio.

—Wow, que pequeño es el mundo — sonrió Renata, wow esta mujer está cada vez más hermosa, incluso con su ropa deportiva. Está bien siempre encontré guapa a la esposa de mi Tío Demetri, Emmett pensaba lo mismo que yo al ver un hilo de baba en su boca.

—Hey dejen de mirar a mi esposa — rió Demetri abrazando a Renata.

—Eeh… Lo sentimos Tío —dijimos Emmett y yo al unisono.

—Chicos, ¿Han visto a Heidi? Se integro el día de hoy al instituto —pregunto Renata con una mueca.

— ¿Y que llevas puesto Eddi? — dijo Demetri mirándome.

—Em, este… solo un nuevo estilo, y con respecto a Heidi queremos hablar con ustedes de un asunto muy importante — dije rápidamente, Demetri y Renata se miraron entre sí — Pero después de clases por favor — Ellos solo asintieron.

— Esta bien, ¡Ahora diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha! — grito Demetri con voz de mando, Renata sonrió y le beso la mejilla y se fue al lado de las mujeres.

Esto se venía difícil.

* * *

ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ_ى__зхψ ξðωąяð Çułłзη _ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ

**Bueno, hemos querido dejarlo hasta aquí, ya que el ****próximo capitulo será Heidi Pov…**

**Bea ¬¬ ****¿como que Kate? No soy lesbiana jajaj, bueno sé que no se te ocurrió otro nombre… me vengare en uno de los siguientes capis que me toquen… chan…**

**Demetri y Renata están ****casados y son los maestros de Ed, Fisica ó sea Deporte, Demetri les enseña a los varones y Renata a las damas. Solo queríamos aclarar eso.**

**Espero q****ue les haya gustado este ****nuevo Cap.****Todo es idea de Beita**** bueno yo también la ayude jejeje…. No quise adelantarles nada por el simple motivo de que quiero que haya nerviosismo… chan chan…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap… Ese lo escribiré yo… asi que nos vemos.**

**Esperamos sus Review**

**Atentamente Beita & Kate.**

ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ_ى__зхψ ξðωąяð Çułłзη _ஃஃஃஃஃஃஃ

_**. **_


	6. Nueva Escuela

_**Los personajes y EDWARD son de Stephanie Meyer por desgracia. ¬¬' La trama es mía y de mi lesbiana amiga, okas no jaja pero no copien por que se los zurzo**_

* * *

**_Capitulo. 5_**

**_Nueva escuela_**

_**Heidi Pov.**_

Esa Tanya era un completo dolor de cabeza.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase, que era Literatura.

Camine tranquilamente hasta el salón de clases, solo esperaba que Tanya no se cruzara por mi camino y no abriera la boca, porque un solo mal comentario más y le arranco esas extensiones baratas de su cabello mal tinturado.

Me recordaba a Marie, una líder de porrista de mi ex escuela, que resultaba ser una lesbiana no reconocida, aún recuerdo el día en el que se me declaro.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraba en los camarines de mi escuela, me había dado una rápida ducha para sacar todo rastro de sudor de mi cuerpo. Estaba colocando mi sujetador cuando sentí que cerraban la puerta con seguro, pensé que habían cerrado al pensar que no había nadie, ya que era la última, ya me había pasado y salía por la ventana._

_Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando escuche la__ pesada risa de Marie__**(XD)**_

— ¿_Pero si no es la lesbiana del colegio? — dijo Marie recostándose en una pared._

— _¿Que quieres fresa plástica? — d__ije enojada, es increíble cómo me enoja esta mujer._

— _Oh, la lesbiana anda de malas —rió cínicamente._

—_Pues no ando de malas, es más ando de muy buen animo, pero para una sola cosa, ¿Sabes cuál es?... golpearte el rostro — ahora sí que estaba enojada._

— _No seas así conmigo —Bajo el rostro, tratando de dar pena, pero solo era para que no la golpeara._

— _¿Oh herí tus sentimientos fresa plástica? —coloque una mano en mi pecho— Pues lo siento no me importan tus sentimientos. —metí todo a mi bolso rápidamente y me dispuse a salir, ya que la ventana estaba de tras de ella._

—_Espera. — me sujeto del brazo y me beso._

_Okay esto no me lo esperaba. Me quede quieta, inmóvil aún en shock a causa de su beso. Después de un par de segundos la empuje contra los casilleros._

— _¿Qué te pasa descerebrada? —casi grité, me limpie la boca con el dorso de mi mano y escupí cerca de sus zapatos._

—_Tú… Tú me gustas Heidi —me miro a los ojos, se dispuso a besarme de nuevo pero me aleje de ella._

—_Haber si te entiendo…. Tú Marie, reina de las Fresas Plásticas, ¿Eres lesbiana? —Wow, costaba creerlo, ya que su fama de zorra no se la gano por andar animando solamente._

—_Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, mi reputación se arruinaría —dijo al borde de la histeria._

— _Me debes una muy grande —vi que suspiraba aliviada— Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por que no antes?_

— _No lo sé, tenía que decírtelo —se ncogió de hombro— Si se lo dices a alguien juro que te hundo hasta lo más profundo. —y sin más salió de los camerinos._

_Le conté lo sucedido a Kate y Marie tuvo un ojo morado por dos semanas, invento que se había tropezado y golpeado en el pomo de la puerta, típico su cerebro no dio para más._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.**_

Espere pacientemente hasta que el profesor entrara, le entregue mi pase, y como todo buen maestro me presento.

—Alumnos ella es Heidi Vulturi, trátenla bien. Siéntese al lado de la Señorita Swan, por favor — dirigí mi vista hacía la chica que el profesor me señalaba, me quede helada en mi lugar, vestía una horrenda polera morada y por lo que pude ver una fea falda con flores del mismo tono que su polera y unas zapatillas Converse lindas a decir verdad, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su belleza natural, tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate, era pálida pero ese era el toque especial al igual que sus ojos. Como pude camine lentamente hacía ella y me senté en mi lugar.

La clase comenzó pero yo no pude despegar mi vista de ella, trataba de disimularlo para no incomodarla. Después de un cuarto de clase el profesor nos asigno un trabajo con el compañero de asiento.

— Esto… soy Heidi —extendí mi mano hacía ella.

—Bella —dijo tímidamente estrechando mi mano, sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesar levemente mi cuerpo, la misma electricidad que sentía con Kate, Bella tenía cierto parecido con mi novia, yo creo que por eso me gusta, ¿Acabo de decir me gusta? Si, lo dije.

—Será mejor que comencemos se ve un poco difícil el trabajo—hice una mueca.

—Sí quieres yo hago el trabajo, Shakespeare me encanta —dijo nuevamente con voz leve.

—Oh no, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una —sonreí para entrar en confianza, parecía que era de esas típica nerd tímidas, la mayoría de mis amigas en mi antigua escuela eran nerds, ya que eran las únicas que no me juzgaban.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a realizar el trabajo. Si que amaba a Shakespeare, le tuve que quitar la hoja para que me dejara escribir a mí, poco a poco se fue abriendo conmigo. La vi morderse el labio de forma dudosa, pero no menos excitante.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bella? —Le pregunte de forma directa.

—Mmm... Nada...—dudo— sólo… ¿tú eres la novia de Edward Cullen?

—Pues sí —Sonreí, así que le gustaba mi primo— ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad, simplemente curiosidad —respondió rápidamente. Mentía y lo sabía muy bien.

—Okas —dije simplemente, no quería forzarla a que me dijera la verdad.

—Esto… ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo, Alice, Jasper, Ángela y Ben? —pregunto algo dudosa, yo pienso que lo hizo, al ser mi primer día de clases.

—Está bien, solo sí mi novio y su hermano también pueden —sonreí, los había escuchado hablar de donde se sentarían en los almuerzos, ya que las mayorías de las mesas estaban copadas.

—Eh… Claro no hay ningún problema —sonrió.

Al tocar el timbre que daba por finalizada una de las jornada, salimos hacía nuestra próxima clase, pero primero pasamos al baño, ya que teníamos un breve receso. Al llegar a la puerta escuche la molesta risa de Tanya.

—Se… será mejor que vallamos al otro lado Heidi —dijo algo temerosa Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte realmente curiosa, no sé por que pero algo me decía que Bella y Tanya no se llevaban nada de bien— Pero Bella no tendremos tiempo para ir al otro baño.

Le tome el brazo he hice que entrara conmigo al baño, ahí se encontraba Tanya junto a su sequito de fresas plásticas.

—Pero miren, ¿si no es la nerd junto a la zorra?—rió cínicamente.

—¿Pero si no es la fresa deserebrada que solo tiene aire en su cabeza? —reí y escuche a Bella que reía levemente.

—Cállate, tu eres la que se interpone en mi relación con Edward, así que hazme el favor de perderte de mi vista en este momento por que ó sino te juro que te mato —me amenazo apuntándome con su manicure barata.

—Pues debes de estar muy desesperada para meterte en relaciones ajenas, y debo decirte que no tienes dignidad al imaginarte que un hombre siente cosas por ti, siendo que solo le das lastima. Aquí la única zorra eres tú —cada vez me acercaba mas a ella, mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

—Tú eres la ciega que no se da cuenta, ¿A caso no ves como me mira? —dijo levantado la cabeza en señal de reto.

—Pues sí, te mira con asco y pena —reí fuertemente— Si yo fuera tú me vería ese horrendo corte de cabello pareces perra sarnosa, ups perdón eres una perra.

—No me provoques por que no respondo —dijo de manera amenazante, pero lo único que pude ver en sus ojos fue miedo.

—No te metas con Tanya, a menos que quieras vivir lo que resta de instituto en la zona de marginados como esa nerd —señalo una de las plásticas hacía Bella.

—Pues prefiero ser una marginada y tener un futuro prometedor, que sentarme junto a ustedes que en el único lugar en donde trabajaran es al lado de un poste —dije realmente enojada, me disponía a golpearle el rostro a Tanya cuando sonó el timbre, escuche algunos suspiros de alivio provenientes de las plásticas y de Bella— Te salvo la campana fresa, ahora piérdete de mi vista, y cuida de tus palabras y la de tus plásticas por que para la próxima que me insultes a mi o a una de mis amigas tu mal maquillado ojo estará morado por tres semanas.

Tanya y sus plásticas salieron rápidamente del baño, al llegar a la puerta Tanya se dio vuelta y me miro.

—Espero que la facha de esta nerd no se te pegue —rió Tanya.

—Prefiero vestir como una bibliotecaria que vestirme como zorra —dijo una muy enojada Bella. Sí que me sorprendió, la cara de Tanya no tenía precio. En ese momento entro una duendecilla con el cabello de puntas y termino de echar a Tanya.

—Bella, aquí estabas me tenias asustada —dijo la duendecilla.

—Estaba aquí junto con Heidi —dijo una sonriente Bella— Que modales los míos, Alice ella es Heidi, Heidi ella es mi mejor amiga Alice—nos presento respectivamente.

—Un gusto Heidi, y veo que llevas las botas Channel de la última colección. —dijo mirando mis botas, me estaba empezando a caer bien Alice.

—Son un regalo de mi madre, son hermosas ¿verdad?—presumí un poco.

—Muy hermosas, yo tengo unas Jimmy Choo, de última temporada. —presumió ella también, y definitivamente esta Alice sería una de mis mejores amigas.

—Ya, ¿porque no nos vamos a la siguiente clase?—pregunto Bella incomoda, se notaba a leguas que la moda no era para ella.

—¿Qué clase les corresponde?

—Música—dijo Bella.

—Yo historia—respondió Alice.

—Yo tengo historia también, seremos compañeras Alice. —dije feliz.

—¿De verdad?, pues entonces vámonos, tenemos mucho de que hablar, tenemos que quedar para ir al centro comercial lo más pronto posible. —dijo rápidamente.

Salimos las tres del baño y nos tocaba separarnos de Bella quién se dirigiría a otro salón.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo Bella—dije para asegurarme que la vería después.

—Adiós chicas nos vemos al almuerzo—respondió alejándose de nosotras.

—Dime Alice como una chica como tú, que viste a la moda, ¿no hace algo para que su amiga, que viste horrible, saqué esa hermosura que tiene a flote? Por que déjame decirte que viste feo y todo pero de todas maneras es hermosa.—OK, a veces soy bastante directa no me ando por las ramas.

—Verás, Bella es una muchacha hermosa de eso no hay dudas pero no se deja, he intentado miles de excusas para que se arregle un poco, la saco de compras contra su voluntad, le compro cosas con las que sé que se verá linda pero ella no se las coloca. —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Entramos al salón y me senté con Alice donde ella me indico, antes deje el pase en la mesa del profesor como los demás, no quería ser presentada como un animalito en exhibición como hacían normalmente cuando se era nuevo en un lugar.

—Creo que te falta hacer algo más radical. —dije segura.

— ¿Algo más radical? Bueno yo había pensado ir a su casa y quemar absolutamente todo su armario, pero Bella no me lo perdonaría y eso es lo que me lo ha impedido.

—Bueno pero ya que yo estoy aquí te ayudare, verás que en un tiempo la convertiremos en una de las chicas más hermosas de Forks, junto con nosotras claro.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudaras a sacar a la Bella sin brillo y colocaremos en su lugar a una Bella deslumbrante?—pregunto dando saltitos en su lugar.

—Absolutamente—sí algo quería, era ver la transformación de Bella, cuando sus sublimes ojos color chocolate brillaran por el descubrimiento de su propia hermosura.

—Espero sea pronto, así esa zorra de Tanya dejará de meterse con Bella. —dijo molesta.

—La zorra de Tanya dejará de meterse con Bella, de eso me aseguro yo, que si no vaya despidiéndose de su operada nariz. Te juro que a puñetazos le haré una nueva y no será tan respingada como la que tiene. —gruñí. Esa Tanya aparte de molestar a mi primo se mete con la chica que me gusta y eso no lo voy a permitir.

—Vaya si que te cayó bien Bella— dijo Alice mirándome extraña.

—Solo que me cargan las injusticias y los abusadores—dije intentando parecer despreocupada. A veces algunas chicas se alejaban de mi cuando sabían que era lesbiana, aunque tampoco pensaba ocultarlo, no era algo que me avergonzara solo que lo haría más adelante. Cuando confiara plenamente en las chicas y cuando se solucionara el problema de Edward.

—Yo también, ¿dime llevas mucho con Edward?

—Sí, un par de años—respondí segura, era una de las tantas cosas que sabíamos que nos iban a preguntar. No me gustaba mentirles a mis amigas, pero técnicamente Alice y yo recién nos conocíamos y éramos conocidas más que amigas eso lo veríamos con el tiempo. Además le debía lealtad a Edward.

— ¿Es cierto que lo echaron de su anterior instituto por que quemó el auto de un maestro?—preguntó interesada.

—Ehm… Sí, veo que estás muy bien informada. —dije para distraerla un tanto, eso no me lo había dicho Edward. Tendré que preguntarle.

—Solo es un rumor que escuche en el pasillo. —dijo chasqueando la lengua para quitarle importancia.

—Edward no es tan malo como parece, es un gran chico, solo hay que comprenderlo—dije con cariño, aún no me acostumbraba a su nueva imagen.

—Lo mismo me dijo mi novio ayer, lo conoció en una de las clases y dice que es un gran chico y Jasper siempre sabe interpretar los sentimientos de las personas. —dijo con orgullo.

—Me alegro que Jasper vea más allá de una fachada, él también debe ser un gran chico. —dije segura.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora dime ¿estás disponible el sábado para ir de compras?, tenemos que pensar en como haremos para convencer a Bella que se vista mejor, no es fácil es muy, pero muy cabezota te lo digo yo que la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas.

—Ah, no hace mucho —dije a Alice haciendo un gesto por su estatura.

— ¿Me estas diciendo enana?—dijo con una cara que me dio miedo, realmente se veía peligrosa.

—No, para nada ¿dime a que tiendas iremos?—con lo poco que la conocía sabía que con hablar de compras olvidaba el resto del mundo.

—A las mejores por supuesto ya veras que el centro comercial tiene unas cuantas tiendas que valen la pena, podemos pasar por Victoria Secrets, por JaneVu, es una de mis favoritas.

—¿Sí? Pues pasaremos a conocer esa tienda seguro nos atienden como unas reinas—dije segura, Alice no se imaginaba que esa era la tienda de mamá, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de modas, Alice sabía mucho sobre el tema y yo era igual, aunque también me entere de unas cuantas cosas de Bella, como que su madre murió cuando era aún una niña y que vivía sola con su padre. También me contó unas cuantas de las bromas y malos tratos que le ha dado esa estúpida de Tanya y su sequito de porristas. Pues eso es algo que no permitiría que se repitiera, Bella sería respetada de eso me encargaría yo. Nadie se mete con lo que es mío y estoy segura que Bella Swan terminaría siendo mía.

* * *

**Kate cumplio su venganza antes de lo esperado Xd ajajah no importa ya vere que hago XD**

**¿Que les pareció Heidi? El proximo sera el encuentro de Edward y Bella.**

**Se viene algo que segurito no se esperan. jejej.**


	7. Prohibido Babear x el Novio de Mi Amiga

_**La historia pertenece a la señora Meyer... por desagracia Edward tambien, aún que quisiera que fuera mío...**_

_**dios lo que haría con el * 1313* bueno... la trama es MIA NO la COPIEN POR QUE HABLAN MAL DE USTEDES Y DE SU SALUD MENTAl... Besos.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

** Bella PoV**

Alice tenía razón Heidi es una chica muy simpática y yo casi no le hablo porque la creí una golfa. La manera como me defendió de Tanya me pareció muy amable, para recién conocernos me defendió como si ya fuésemos las mejores amigas. De seguro lo seremos, aunque su novio me parezca un adonis.

Por suerte logre disimular lo mucho que me interesaba por su relación con él, solo de pensarlo me da depresión, ella es una chica muy hermosa, completamente acorde con él.

Seguramente él ni siquiera miraría una simplona como yo que se viste como monja, mi estilo no es que me gustara mucho pero era ropa cómoda, las faldas largas evitaban mostrar mis piernas que aparte de delgaduchas eran blanquísimas, y los sweater sueltos eran mucho más cómodos que esos ajustados que alice siempre quiere que lleve. Los Jeans también los prefería sueltos, amaba mi ropa cómoda, aunque fueran dos tallas más grandes. Sé que nunca me vería como una chica guapa así que ¿para que perder el tiempo?

—Señorita Swan podría decirme que es la _Organología_—pregunto el maestro de música, no estaba prestando atención en absoluto en esta clase pero conocía la respuesta.

—Es la ciencia que estudia el origen, la evolución y la clasificación de los instrumentos. El nombre proviene del instrumento denominado órgano ya que era considerado el rey de los instrumentos desde la edad media porque podía imitar el sonido de otros instrumentos. — respondí segura era algo que ya había estudiado hace unos meses.

—Gracias señorita Swan muy bien.

Sonreí, aunque algunos no me miraban muy bien, no era pecado contestar las preguntas de los maestros sobre una materia que se estaba repasando, si ellos no estudiaban no era mi problema.

Decidí poner atención al maestro ya que si seguía divagando sobre el novio de Heidi terminaría babeando el escritorio y no se vería muy bien. No pasó mucho hasta que escuche el timbre que indicaba la salida. Está vez tocaba el almuerzo y comencé a hiperventilar cuando me di cuenta que Heidi estaría con su novio.

Camine con cuidado para no caer ya que cuando me ponía nerviosa mi patosidad aumentaba al mil por ciento.

—Bella te estábamos esperando—dijo Alice y Heidi en la puerta del comedor.

—Gracias, ¿Ángela no ha llegado aún? —dije para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—No somos las primeras en llegar, vamos a nuestra mesa de seguro y llegan pronto.

— ¿Como te fue en clases?—me pregunto Heidi que caminaba cerca de mi.

— ¿Bien?—sí, lo sé sonó mas como pregunta.

—Segura— pregunto Alice notando mi nerviosismo.

—Sí, lo típico el profesor pregunto yo respondí, nada nuevo—dije quitándole importancia.

—Ahí está Edward, lo llamare para que almuerce con nosotras—dijo Heidi mientras le hacía señas a él, y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—Hola, veo que tenemos compañía—dijo Ben llegando de la mano con Ángela.

—Hola chicos, ¿no es grandioso? Tendremos al chico más apuesto y cotizado sentado con nosotras— dijo Alice dando saltitos.

—Alice, no digas eso Heidi está aquí y puede molestarse—dije regañándola.

—No se preocupen chicas no soy celosa—dijo Heidi percatándose de nuestra conversación.

—Ves Bella no seas tan exagerada, no dije nada malo solo la verdad.

Vi a Edward caminar hacia nosotras y de verdad creo que iba a ser difícil despegar mi vista de él, algo me llamaba la atención y no podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que por algún motivo me miraban con asombro. _Seguramente no puede creer que su novia se relacione con gente con tan poca gracia como nosotras._

—Chicas les presento a mi novio, Edward —dijo Heidi quien había tomado por el brazo a su pareja.

—Hola Edward soy Alice y estoy segura que seremos grandes amigos—dijo mi hiperactiva amiga dándole la mano y saltando para darle un beso en la mejilla al sorprendido chico.

—Hola Alice, ¿eres la novia de Jasper, cierto? Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien —dijo él después de salir del asombro.

—Hola Edward, Heidi, soy Ángela y él es mi novio Ben. Es un gusto conocerlos—dijo Ángela estrechando la mano de ambos junto con Ben.

—Hola… soy Bella—dije estrechando mi mano con la de él, al instante en que nuestras manos se rozaron sentí en mi interior algo difícil de explicar, era como si hasta ahora hubiese estado incompleta, como si tuviera un vacío en mi interior y él lo llenara sin esperarlo. Si no fuera tan cuerda pensaría que éramos almas gemelas y al estar juntos ellas se reconocieron automáticamente.

—Bella… encantado de conocerte—dijo Edward que parecía tan embobado como yo.

—Veo que ya se conocieron—dijo Jasper llegando junto con otro chico. —Les presento a Emmett Cullen Hermano de Edward.

—Bueno chicas encantado que me conozcan, soy Emmett el más guapo de la familia como ya verán —dijo apuntando a Edward—él no es tan galán como yo, así que espero que no se peleen por mi que alcanzo para todas. —dijo Emmett, Edward y Heidi rodaron los ojos logrando que todas riéramos y el ambiente se aligerara un poco.

—Bueno ¿cuál es nuestra mesa? —dijo Heidi mirando hacia todos lados.

—Está de aquí, pero como verás es para menos personas y ahora somos más, tendremos que cambiarnos de lugar ó agregar otra mesa a nuestro rincón. —dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

—Agreguemos otra mesa si nos cambiamos podríamos ser molestadas por la reina plástica. —dijo Ángela.

—Creo que agregar otra mesa es mejor, este lugar se ve muy tranquilo—dijo Edward.

—Vamos chicos busquemos un mesa mientras estas bellas damas nos esperan—dijo Jasper, con su característico acento tejano.

Los chicos se fueron con Jasper mientras nosotras nos acomodábamos. Ángela se puso a comentar con Alice lo caballeroso de Jasper, mientras Heidi se sentaba junto a mí mirándome curiosamente.

—Bella ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro Heidi dime—dije interesada.

— ¿Qué te parece Edward?

— ¿Que? ¿Como me parece de que?—conteste confundida.

— ¿Lo encuentras guapo? ¿Es el tipo de chico con el que saldrías?

— Mmm… esto… es guapo pero no es mi tipo, para nada—respondí un poco temerosa que Heidi hubiera notado que su novio me colocaba nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada, curiosidad solamente, ¿cuál es tu tipo de chico?

—La verdad no sé, creo que cuando uno se enamora no importa el exterior, solo importan los sentimientos. —dije segura, ya que con mi aspecto solo me quedaba esperar que alguien se enamorara de mi como persona por mis sentimientos y no por mi exterior.

—Me alegra oír eso, estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te ame muy pronto. —dijo Heidi colocando un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja. Y nuevamente sentí aquel escalofrió que me provocaba ella.

—Aquí tenemos una mesa para nosotros, Emmett se encargo de dejarle claro a los cabezas huecas seguidores de Tanya que desde ahora nadie podrá ocupar nuestros lugares—dijo Ben con cara de asombro.

—Esos muchachitos me traían fastidiado desde está mañana cuando en el equipo de fútbol intentaron taclearme entre varios. Pero no contaban con que soy un _Monkey man_ y pude esquivarlos a todos. —dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas seguido de todos los que estábamos allí.

—Deberían verlo chicas es un excelente jugador, el entrenador quedo feliz con el nuevo Tight end* —dijo Jasper.

—Wow chico si que eres bueno—dijo Alice.

—Te lo dije mini liliputiense, soy lo máximo. —dijo Emmett cometiendo un grave error, si hay algo de lo que no se puede bromear delante de Alice es con su altura.

—Mira mastodonte súper desarrollado, no creas que porque eres un poquito más alto que yo no podré saltar sobre ti y clavarte mis colmillos—dijo Alice enfurecida.

—Cálmate amor, él solamente te lo decía de cariño—dijo el ingenuo de Jasper.

—Wow si que es de temer la chica. —dijo Emmett con cara de alarma.

— ¿De cariño? ¡Ja! Sí de cariño, pues Jasper si alguna vez se te ocurre colocarme estúpidos sobre nombres de ese tipo por "cariño" despídete de tus _pelotas de golf._

— ¿Juegas golf Jasper? Eso si que es ser aburrido. ¿Como un chico tan listo como tú puede jugar ese juego tan aburrido?—dijo Emmett divagando.

—No, idiota Alice lo decía en sentido figurado a sus…—dijo Heidi haciendo una señal a las partes privadas de Emmett.

Comenzamos a reírnos de la cara que puso Emmett cuando notó a Alice con el cuchillo en su mano cortando un trozo de manzana. Mientras reía no pude evitar mirar a Edward su sonrisa era hermosa, pese a que vestía como un delincuente juvenil al reír su aspecto se suavizaba, hacía que mi pulso se acelerara. Estaba tan absorta en él que no me di cuenta que Heidi me estaba mirado hasta que sentí un puntapié por debajo de la mesa cortesía de Alice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

Wow, nunca había visto a una muchacha más guapa que Bella, cuando sentí su mano apretar la mía, me sentí como nunca antes, como si todo dejase de existir y solo la viera a ella y a nadie más. Rayos estaba empezando a odiar esta mentira de ser novio de

Heidi, creo que me estaba empezando a gustar Bella. Pero no sé por qué algo me decía que Heidi no la quería como una simple amiga, tendré que hablar con ella seriamente. Recordé que Bella era la chica que había visto en clase de biología, se veía muy tímida, muy frágil seguramente yo con mi nuevo estúpido aspecto la asuste y por eso no quiso hablar conmigo en esa clase, la comprendo totalmente.

Estuve ausente en mis pensamientos mientras que íbamos por la mesa, así que me perdí uno de los pleitos de Emmett.

—Te lo dije mini liliputiense, soy lo máximo. —dijo Emmett, vi el rostro de Alice y este se deformo a causa de la irritación.

—Mira mastodonte súper desarrollado, no creas que porque eres un poquito más alto que yo no podré saltar sobre ti y clavarte mis colmillos—dijo Alice realmente enfadada

—Cálmate amor, él solamente te lo decía de cariño—dijo Jasper intentado calmarla

—Wow sí que es de temer la chica. —dijo Emmett tratándose de hacer el que no tenía miedo pero lo conocía y tenía miedo.

— ¿De cariño? ¡Ja! Sí de cariño, pues Jasper si alguna vez se te ocurre colocarme estúpidos sobre nombres de ese tipo por "cariño" despídete de tus pelotas de golf. —dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

— ¿Juegas golf Jasper? Eso sí que es ser aburrido. ¿Como un chico tan listo como tú puede jugar ese juego tan aburrido?—dijo Emmett tan idiota como puede ser algunas veces.

—No, idiota Alice lo decía en sentido figurado a sus…—dijo Heidi haciendo señal a la parte baja de mi tonto hermano.

Sonreí al ver a Alice y su cuchillo pensado que la manzana era Emmett, creo que esta noche Emmett dormirá en la habitación de mis padres por que puede soñar con Alice cortándole la cabeza. Sí, mi hermano con sus casi 18 aún le pedía a mi mama que revisara el closet cuando hay una tormenta eléctrica. Reí por eso y fije mi vista en Bella que me estaba mirando, cielos ¿Puede ser aún mas linda?

Me di cuenta de que tenía unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos color chocolate, como me encantaría perderme en ellos, también me di cuenta de que su ropa era dos o tres tallas más grandes que ella, se nota que tiene un lindo cuerpo ¿Por qué no lo mostrará? Por como se ve tiene unos hermoso y redondos pechos, me encantarían tomarlos en mis manos y apretujarlos. ¿Esperen yo dije eso? Volví de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que mi hermano me daba un leve codazo en las costillas. Heidi me veía con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente vio como observaba a Bella y por algún motivo no le gusto.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y ni cuenta me di de ellas ya que me la pase pensando en Bella, en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus pechos. Detente Edward o al llegar a casa tendrás que tomarte una ducha fría.

Al Salir de clases me encontré con Jasper y Alice besándose como si no hubiera futuro. Decidí dejarlos en paz, me acerque a Emmett que hablaba con Rose, no la vi hoy en el almuerzo ¿Por qué será?, me acerque para preguntarles pero vi la posición de conquista de mi hermano, consiste en estar apoyado en la pared con sus pies entre cruzados y sonrisa de niño. A sí que también me fui de ahí, vi a lo lejos a Heidi y a MI Bella. Esperen ¿dije Mi Bella? Wow sí que comenzaba a gustarme esa chica, yo solo pude sonreír por mi gran descubrimiento, mientras me acercaba mi sonrisa desvaneció, vi a Heidi del brazo con Bella, se veían muy cercanas a pesar de que se conocen un día ¿Sera Bella lesbiana? Por favor no, roge en mi interior.

—Hola chicas —sonreí cuando llegue a su lado. Bella se sobresalto levemente.

—Me… Me has asustado Edward —Sonrió tiernamente Bella.

—Ya te acostumbraras Bella así es Edward —dijo Heidi sonriendo.

—Hey Heidi ¿Esas son botas Channel cierto? —dijo Ángela de la nada.

—Sí son esas, ¿Por qué, te gustan? —dijo muy entusiasmada Heidi y soltó el brazo de Bella y se quedo hablado con Ángela sobre moda, aproveche de que Bella iba caminando sola para conocerla un poco más.

— Les encanta la moda cierto —sonreí hacía Bella.

—Hee… Sí, yo no le encuentro mucha utilidad — dijo algo seria.

—Pues concuerdo contigo, pero creo que te verías más guapa de lo que eres con unas botas así —sonreí un poco sonrojado.

—Con mi torpeza no creo, pasaría en el hospital —respondió riendo un poco sonrojada también, se veía bellísima sonrojada.

—Pues solo necesitas a alguien para que te sujete si eso pasase —sonreí torcidamente, según Emmett era una sonrisa sexy.

—He… Sí… claro —Tartamudeo algo nerviosa y se detuvo al lado de una fea camioneta, debió de ver mi expresión porque rió —Es como mi hijo así que no te burles de ella.

—Tiene estilo, todo un clásico —dije de forma sincera.

—Sí, claro —rió levemente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su Chevy.

—Es verdad —le sonreí— Nos vemos Bella.

Me acerque para besar su mejilla, no sé por qué, creo que fue porque su asusto o no me vio venir, pero nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, pero aún así pude sentir sus tibios y suaves labios.

—Lo…Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención — dije nerviosa y rápidamente, sentí la sangre subir por a mis mejillas, en este momento debía de parecer un tomate.

—No… no te preocupes… En sí fue mi culpa…no… no te vi venir —dijo nerviosamente y hablando de manera atropellada, tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su mejilla.

— Que hermosa te ves sonrojada Bella —acaricie su mejilla.

Okay no sé de donde salió eso, solo sé que al mirar sus hermosos ojos chocolates me perdí en ellos, no se por que pero lentamente me fui acercando a ella y bese la comisura de sus labios.

—Nos vemos mañana Bella, dulces sueños —sonreí y por segunda vez me perdí en sus ojos.

—Nos… Nos vemos Edward —susurro Bella sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Nos hubiéramos pasado la eternidad mirándonos a los ojos, pero en ese momento interrumpió Heidi. Era mi primer beso y me alegraba de que hubiera sido con Bella

—Edward te estaba buscando —Llego a mi lado y me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, en ese momento vi que los ojos de Bella se volvían cristalinos, tuve unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y decirle la verdad.

—Estaba hablando con Bella —sonreí con poco animo, sin dejar de mirarla, Bella había bajado la mirada hacía el piso impidiéndome ver sus ojos.

—Nos vemos chicos —dijo en un susurro Bella y rápidamente se subió a su Chevy y se fue del aparcamiento.

— ¿Que le ocurre a Bella? —Pregunto muy enojada Heidi.

—Debe de sentirse acosada por ti Heidi, déjala tranquila ella no es como tú —dije entre dientes.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? —me respondió igual de enojada.

—Simplemente lo sé, no por que se vista como lo hace significa que sea como tu Heidi, déjala tranquila debe sentirse mal y no te lo dice por que te considera su amiga pero solo eso su amiga —le respondí, realmente me gustaba Bella y no iba a dejar que Heidi jugara con ella— Te conozco Heidi, sé que no descansaras hasta que Bella sea tuya, pero te tengo noticias ella nunca lo será, por que ella no es como tú. Y si no te detienes en este instante la única herida aquí será Bella y por tú culpa.

Y sin más me aleje de ella, no quería pelear con mi prima y mucho menos en un lugar público, ya lo hablaríamos en la casa. Pero ahora quedaba un asunto realmente delicado. Busque a Emmett y lo encontré al lado de un BWM Rojo descapotable, vi a Rosalie cuando pasaba a mi lado y se despidió con la mano, le devolví el gesto.

— Sí que me gusta esa chica Edward no es como las otras — babeó Emmett.

— Tenemos que hablar con Renata y Demetri, Emmett vamos nos esperan en el gimnasio.

Esperamos a que llegara Heidi, vi que tenía los ojos levemente rojos, la abrase en forma de disculpa. Caminamos hacía el gimnasio a enfrentar quizás el inicio de una gran discusión

* * *

.

.

***Tight end****(TE)**: es un jugador versátil porque puede actuar como un bloqueador más o como un receptor de emergencia, generalmente en jugadas de improvisación. El tight end suele quedarse cerca del área de influencia del quarterback para apoyarlo ya sea bloqueando a los rivales o recibiendo un pase corto, razón por la cual se le considera una válvula de seguridad.

..

..

**Lo hemos querido dejar hasta Aquí para darle tención al momento.**

**El primer beso de Edward y el de Bella a la vez... aww que romántico**

**Que pelea la de Edward y Heidi.**

**Esperamos sus Rr, denle Click al botoncito hermoso Verde y nos digan si les gusto o no el cap. Sean sinceras chicas…**

**Besos.**

**Bea & Kate.**

****Bueno no me quedo otra que subirles 2 capis en uno porque Kate se equivoco y subio este en vez del anterior ¬¬ Kate deja de babear por Edward y pon atencion a los capis XD****


	8. Melancolia

_**La historia pertenece a la señora Meyer... por desagracia Edward tambien, aunque quisiera que fuera mío... dios lo que haría con el * 1313* bueno... la trama es MIA NO la COPIEN POR QUE HABLAN MAL DE USTEDES Y DE SU SALUD MENTAl... Besos, Kate.**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7

**Bella PoV**

Iba conduciendo camino a casa, de algo estaba segura Edward me gustaba y mucho, intentaba mantener mis lágrimas bajo control pero me era imposible. Por un momento llegue a pensar que le gustaba a Edward, pero en cuanto apareció Heidi me di cuenta que jamás podré competir con ella. Tampoco lo intentaría, ella es mi amiga y jamás pensaría en entrometerme en su relación.

No podía quitar de mi cabeza la sensación de sus labios rozando los míos, aún sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estomago al recordarlo.

Me detuve a las afueras de mi hogar y agradecí al cielo que Charlie aún no regresara de la estación, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso dar explicaciones del por que de mi llanto. Subí lentamente a mi habitación, me tire sobre la cama y deje mis lagrimas correr, era estúpido pensar que un chico tan guapo como Edward pudiera sentirse atraído por mí teniendo a una novia despampánate junto a él. Hoy más que nunca extrañe a mamá. Sin pensarlo el llanto comenzó a aumentar y ahora lloraba por mamá, por los años que lleva de fallecida, por que ciertamente hoy estaría aquí abrazada a mi y dándome algún concejo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto Charlie, a través de la puerta seguramente y ya llevaba un par de horas así, y no me di cuenta.

—Nada Char..papá, no me siento bien, ¿podrías pedir una pizza o algo? no quiero cocinar. —dije con la voz pastosa, debo de tener un aspecto horrible y seguro que Charlie no descansaría hasta que le contara todo, era mejor así, él no era muy amigo de las lagrimas y sí podía evitarlas mejor.

—No te preocupes hija, descansa te traeré de cenar luego.

—No papá, no te molestes no tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer Bella, puedes ponerte más enferma si no comes. —Charlie consideraba que alguien que no comía, no era alguien sano.

—Solo quiero descansar papá, estoy en mis días y no me siento bien, deja que duerma seguro mañana estaré mejor—ok eso fue vergonzoso pero con ese argumento Charlie jamás se atreverá a cruzar esa puerta.

—Ehm… Bueno pequeña que te mejores nos vemos mañana—dijo rápidamente.

Conocía bastante a Charlie como para saber que cosas lo mantenían alejado de mi habitación.

Abrace mi almohada y luego de un rato llorando caí profundadamente dormida, cuando súbitamente una luz blanca comenzó a aparecer frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunte confundida.

—Nada bebe, solo estoy aquí para decirte que no estas sola—escuche la voz de Renee.

— ¿Mamá eres tú? — pregunte dudando— No es posible.

—Aquí estoy cariño, siempre estoy aquí, junto a ti aunque no me veas, ten por seguro que te protejo.

—Te quiero mamá, te extraño—dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, solo escuchaba su voz y veía una luz pero no podía verla a ella.

—Lo sé, yo también los extraño bebe, solo vine a decirte que tienes que ser fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ti, no te dejes vencer.

—Lo haré mamá.

—Adiós mi vida, cuida a tu padre y no dudes que te quiere y puedes contar con él.

—Sí mamá lo sé.

El sonido de una melodía resonaba y me impedía seguir en el sueño maravilloso en que me encontraba. Hasta que recordé que mi móvil estaba programado con ese tono. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, todo estaba oscuro salvo las luces que desprendía el aparato.

— ¿Bueno?—respondí adormilada.

— ¿Bella, estabas dormida?—pregunto una mujer en la línea.

—Sí, ¿Con quién hablo?

—Soy Heidi, disculpa que te despertara, es solo que estaba preocupada por ti y como Emmett fue a ver a Rose a su casa le pedí que averiguara tú numero, no quería molestarte lo lamento. —dijo rápidamente.

—Esta bien Heidi—encendí la lámpara que estaba junto a mi cama y observe la hora, solo eran las diez treinta de la noche—no es tarde, es solo que me dolía la cabeza y me acosté temprano. —no iba a decirle que estaba llorando porque me gustaba su novio.

—Es que en el estacionamiento del instituto te note rara pensé que Edward te habría dicho algo que te molestara y me quede preocupada—dijo Heidi con inquietud.

—No Heidi para nada Edward fue muy amable conmigo, solo me dolía la cabeza no te preocupes.

—Está bien entonces me quedo tranquila. ¿No te molesta ser amiga mía cierto?—pregunto de improviso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—medio tartamudee

—Es solo que a veces soy muy cariñosa y a ciertas personas suele molestarles, pensé que tal vez te molestaba mi actitud y te daba pena decírmelo. —dijo despacio.

—Claro que no Heidi, si me molestara te lo diría tenlo por seguro.

—Está bien Bella gracias por ser así de linda, me podría quedar charlando contigo toda la noche pero seguro ese dolor de cabeza aún no se te ha quitado y yo solo te lo estoy agrandando. Espero que mañana nos veamos en el instituto.

—Seguro Heidi, nos vemos.

Colgué y me acomode en mi cama, Heidi era una chica muy amable y seguramente si supiera que me gusta su novio me arrancaría los pelos y luego haría puré de Bella.

Me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me puse el pijama ya que aún estaba con la ropa que anduve hoy. Decidí acostarme nuevamente no me arriesgaría a bajar con el aspecto que probablemente tengo Charlie se asustaría muchísimo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward PoV**

Nos encontramos con Demetri y Renata en el gimnasio ellos estaban esperándonos ahí, claro que no en una pose muy decorosa que digamos, mientras Heidi y yo los veíamos mudos con cara de repugnancia. Emmett se refregaba los ojos como si se tratara de una alucinación auque más parecía un film porno, comencé a toser para que notaran nuestra presencia no estaba siendo agradable escuchar esos sonidos de mi tía.

Cuando nos vieron sus caras cambiaron a una mueca mientras se arreglaban la ropa rápidamente. Cuando notaron a Heidi su cara cambió a disgusto, a ellos no les agradaba la opción sexual de Heidi y siempre la criticaban por eso. No entendían porque los padres de ella no hacían algo por cambiarla pero eso es algo que no se puede cambiar.

—Hola muchachos— saludo Demetri con sarcasmo haciendo énfasis en la palabra muchachos.

—Hola tío—saludamos todos ignorando su sarcasmo.

—Buenas tardes tía—dijo Heidi tímida.

—Buenas tardes a todos—saludo seria.

—Tíos queríamos hablar con ustedes de algo importante. —dije nervioso.

—Pues bien, no creo que Heidi nos tenga una buena noticia ¿no? Pero tengo que advertirte algo. —dijo apuntando a mi prima—No permitiremos que te pasees por este instituto con alguna de tus amiguitas que sean tan enfermas como tú—dijo tía Renata con recriminación.

—Eso es una tontería—respondió Heidi molesta.

—No creas que dejaras el nombre de nuestra familia por los suelos, con tu enfermedad—dijo Demetri.

—No es una enfermedad comprendan, es lo que yo siento, no me gustan los hombres y no me gustaran jamás es mi opción y nada pueden hacer para que cambie. —exploto Heidi.

—Eso ya lo veremos, ahora dígannos que quieren decirnos tenemos prisa y no perderemos el tiempo con ustedes. —dijo Renata.

—Sí quieren continúen nosotros los esperamos. —dijo el imbécil que tengo por hermano.

—Lo que pasa—comencé nervioso ignorando a Emmett—es que en el instituto creen que Heidi es mi novia y nosotros se los hemos confirmado. —la cara de confusión de ambos era para reírse, pero me aguante. —Tenemos problemas porque las chicas me acosan y los chicos acosan a Heidi así que decidimos decirles que sí, aunque no es verdad—me apresure en señalar.

—La verdad es que me agrada mucho su idea—dijo Renata con una sonrisa.

—Pues por lo menos, no nos dejaras en vergüenza Heidi. Espero que con esto terminen gustándote los chicos.

—Ya te lo dije tío no me gustan y no me gustaran los hombres. Solo queríamos saber sí contábamos con ustedes para que nadie se entere que somos primos. No aún.

—Cuenten con nosotros, los apoyaremos más de lo que esperan—dijo Demetri y por su cara se notaba que algo planeaba. Solo esperaba que no nos trajeran más problemas.

—Gracias tíos se los agradecemos. —dije no muy seguro.

—Tenemos que irnos o tía Esme se enfadara si no llegamos pronto para ir con ella de compras. —dijo Heidi mirándome con suplica y supe que estaba poniendo una excusa para irnos pronto.

—Sí, nos vemos adiós. —dije rápidamente para salir de ahí.

Emmett quien no se había movido de su puesto seguía quieto.

—Emmett ya te lo dije la otra vez deja de mirar a mi esposa—dijo Demetri enojado viendo que Emmett babeaba mirando a tía Renata.

—Vamos Emm deja de ser tan pervertido—dijo Heidi empujando a Emmett hasta la salida— Eres increíble, idiota pervertido, ¿como se te ocurre mirar así a tía Renata?—dijo Heidi molesta.

—Vamos Heidi no te desquites con él.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Heidi más tranquila.

—Es que tía Renata es todo un cuero de mujer, no importa que sea más viejita que yo.—dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas rápidamente y ganándose un golpe de Heidi.

—Vamos primita... que poco sentido del humor tienes—dijo Emmett sobando el lugar que Heidi golpeo.

—Por lo menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos, seguramente no dirán nada. —dije satisfecho.

—Sí, por el bien de nuestro apellido no dirán nada—dijo Heidi con ironía—Lo que me preocupa fue la cara de tío Demetri era como si planeara algo.

—Sí yo también lo note. —dije llegando al estacionamiento.

—Bueno chicos yo los dejo, tengo una cita con Rose—dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien Heidi ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar o prefieres pasar por casa un rato?—pregunte.

—Vamos a tu casa—dijo ella y me coloque el casco pasándole el que traía de sobra para ella. —Espera olvide decirle algo a Emmett. —dijo Heidi repentinamente y saliendo disparada para alcanzarlo antes que él echara a andar su carro.

— ¿Lista?—pregunte cuando Heidi volvía con una sonrisa.

—Vamonos Edward.

El camino lo hicimos rápidamente, cada vez me acostumbraba más a manejar este vehículo. En cuanto nos estacionamos mamá salió a nuestro encuentro. Estaba con su delantal favorito así que seguramente nos estaba preparando una de sus exquisitas cenas.

—Niños ¿como les fue?—dijo entusiasmada.

—Bien mamá pero no somos unos niños ya estamos grandecitos—dije con vergüenza.

—Para mi nunca serás grande Edward, siempre serás mi bebe igual que Emmett.

Heidi se dedico a reírse de mi por como me trataba mamá, le contamos sobre lo ocurrido con nuestros tíos ya que ella sabía del plan que teníamos, aunque no le pareció bien nos apoyo, dijo que podría resultar contraproducente si nosotros queríamos entablar relación con alguien del instituto, pero estábamos seguros que eso no sucedería. Bueno de eso hasta ayer porque hoy ya no estoy seguro de nada. No le contamos nada a papá o los padres de Heidi porque seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo decidimos dejarlo en secreto entre nosotros.

—Espero que Demetri y Renata les cumplan, nunca me han gustado. —dijo mamá con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquila mamá tampoco es que nos puedan chantajear o algo. —dije seguro.

—Pues no sé… ellos no son de fiar.

—Lo sé mamá, dime ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

—Tranquilo bebe ya verás.

—Mamá ¿podrías dejar de decirme así?—dije molesto.

—Oh el bebe Edward se avergüenza—dijo Heidi haciéndome burla.

—Ya basta Heidi. —dije molesto subí a mi habitación enfadado igual que un niño pequeño. La verdad es que eso no demostraba madurez alguna.

Apenas cerré la puerta de mi cuarto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, recordé el semi-beso que nos dimos con Bella, fue en la comisura de los labios pero para ser mi primer beso estuvo genial. Sí mi primer beso, aunque parezca imposible siempre he sido muy tímido y nunca me he acercado a las chicas que me gustan, al contrario permanecía lo más lo alejado posible de ellas.

Me recosté sobre la cama aún con la sonrisa pegada en mi rostro, recordé el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas cuando nuestros labios se rozaron sin querer, la primera vez.

Aunque la segunda tampoco fue premeditada, solo fue algo del momento no sé ni de donde saque el atrevimiento de besarla aunque fuera en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa boba? ¿Se puede saber a que se debe?—pregunto Heidi desde el marco de la puerta.

—Nada, solo recordaba algo. —dije nervioso.

—Seguro primo. —dijo Heidi acercándose para recostarse a mi lado—Edward yo solo venía para darte una disculpa por lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento, ya sabes a veces soy demasiado explosiva y digo las cosas sin pensar. Pensé que tal vez habías hecho enfadar a Bella ella es una chica muy especial y no me gustaría que sufriera.

—Lo sé, se ve que es muy retraída y frágil. —dije recordando la tristeza de Bella al despedirse.

—Sí, pero verás que le enseñare a sacar a la verdadera Bella, ella brillara aunque sea lo último que haga en este pueblito. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Quisiera ver eso, —dije riendo—estoy seguro que lo logras, Bella se verá aún más hermosa. —Heidi levanto el rostro hasta quedarme viendo fijamente.

—¿Algún problema? —dije confundido.

—No nada —dijo levantándose de improviso, —bajare a ayudar a Esme con la cena, dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Estaba desconcertado con la actitud de Heidi, por un momento pensé que me iba a preguntar si me gustaba Bella, y no hubiera tenido ningún problema en decirle que sí. Heidi es una de mis personas de confianza aunque su cercanía con Bella me pone nervioso estoy seguro que Bella solo la ve como una amiga. Solo esperaba que Heidi la viera de igual manera aunque sus actitudes me demostraban lo contrario.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta en mi Volvo lo extrañaba mucho, quizás tenía suerte y me encontraba con Bella por ahí y lograba hablar con ella.

—Mamá iré a comprar algo para una clase de mañana vuelvo pronto. —dije cuando baje las escaleras.

—Esta bien cariño cuídate, vuelve pronto. — me dijo mamá.

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto Heidi saliendo disparada de la cocina.

—Solo voy por unos materiales al centro comercial de Port Angels, vuelvo enseguida— dije rogando que no quisiera ir conmigo.

—Ah Bien regresa pronto. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes, lo haré. — dije tranquilamente.

Conduje en mi preciado Volvo rápidamente, andar en motocicleta era genial, pero mi Volvo también lo era. Conduje mirando detenidamente por cada calle que pasaba, por si lograba ver a la chica de cabellos castaños que me traía de un ala.

Llegue al centro comercial sin ninguna suerte pues no había rastros de Bella por ningún lado, camine lentamente por los pasillos mirando las vitrinas, de verdad no tenía que comprar nada solo había sido una tonta excusa para salir a vagar en busca de Bella.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí—dijo una molesta voz, que ignore y seguí mi camino. — Edward por suerte dejaste a esa golfa que tienes por novia en casa y estás solito para mí. —volvió hablar Tanya que se colgó de mi brazo he intento darme un beso en los labios provocando mi cólera.

—Primero que nada Heidi no es una golfa, como otras. —dije resaltando la última palabra—Segundo no estoy aquí por ti. Solo vine por unos materiales para un trabajo.

—Vamos Edd no lo niegues, sé que te gusto. Si quieres podemos andar sin que tu novia lo sepa—ofreció provocándome repugnancia.

— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿No entiendes un ¡No! como respuesta?—dije fastidiado— Deja de seguirme, de acosarme, no me interesas en lo mas mínimo. —dije ya muy, pero muy enfadado.

Me aleje lo antes posible aprovechándome de la estupefacción de Tanya. Fui a mi Volvo para huir de aquel lugar, seguramente fue una mala idea buscar a Bella en este lugar; ella no es del tipo de chicas que solo se preocupan por comprar vestidos y zapatos.

Di muchas vueltas antes de regresar a casa, esperaba que mamá no se molestara pero no estaba de humor para cenar.

Regrese unas horas después de lo sucedido en el centro comercial, mamá me vio con el ceño fruncido, Emmett y Heidi con curiosidad.

—Edward, dijiste que volverías pronto te llame a tu móvil pero estaba en tu habitación. Dime donde te has metido toda la tarde. —dijo Esme molesta.

—Disculpa mamá, se que prometí llegar pronto pero no tenía ánimos. —dije con cara de perro regañado esperando que me disculpara.

—Está bien cariño, pero procura no salir de casa sin el móvil me tenias preocupada.

—Lo prometo mamá—dije abrazándola mientras veía que Emmett conversaba con una muy sonriente Heidi.

—Edward le pedí a Emmett que me llevara a casa no te preocupes. Descansa—dijo Heidi de inmediato.

—Claro Heidi, nos vemos.

—Adiós bebe—dijo burlona.

—Adiós bebecito, ve por tus pañales y tu biberón—dijo Emmett siguiendo con la broma.

—Ya lárguense par de tontos—dije rodando los ojos.

— Edward ¿Todo va bien?—pregunto mamá cuando los chicos se fueron.

—Sí mamá es, solo que la idea de fingir que somos novios con Heidi no está resultando como quisiera. —dije cansado— Tanya sigue acosándome igual y… hoy conocí a una chica hermosa pero ella cree que Heidi es mi novia. —dije triste, siempre he confiado en mamá para contarle todo, no había secretos entre nosotros.

—Cariño yo les advertí que esta mentira podría traerles problemas, ¿Por qué no terminan con eso ahora antes que sea tarde?

—No lo sé, hablare con Heidi. Lo prometo—dije abrazándome a ella.

—Cuando terminen con todo este circo quiero conocer a la preciosa chica que le robo el corazón a mi bebe—dijo mamá acariciando mis cabellos.

—Mamá deja de decirme así ¿quieres? Me avergüenzas—dije quejándome—Espero poder presentarte a Bella pronto.

— ¿Bella?

—Así se llama, por lo que sé es un diminutivo de Isabella.

—Hermoso nombre, seguro ella le hace honor.

—Absolutamente, —dije antes de despedirme para subir a mi habitación a dormir. —nos vemos mamá. Te quiero.

—Adiós bebe también te quiero—dijo sonriente, yo solo rodé los ojos no dejaría de llamarme así aunque se lo rogara de rodillas.

Cuando ya estuve en mi cama, me coloque mi Ipod y deje que las suaves melodías del piano de Yiruma me envolvieran para dormir, en todo momento recordé el beso que accidentalmente nos dimos con Bella. Espero que Heidi acepte terminar con nuestro teatro pronto, Bella tiene que saber que Heidi solo es mi prima y que solo montamos esa farsa para que Tanya me dejara tranquilo. No quería volver a verla triste, como esta tarde en el estacionamiento.

* * *

**Awww el bebe Edward quiere a Bella ajajja**

**Gracias chicas por darnos un tiempito y dejarnos un review**

**esperamos que la historia les siga gustando.**

**Besos. Bea & Kate.**


	9. Romper las Reglas

**Los personajes de la hermosa e inspiradora saga que tanto amamos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es nuestra, es original. no la copien o los acuso a su mamá y me atrevo ¬¬ jajaja espero q les guste y NO AL PLAGIO, Kate.**

* * *

**Cap. 8 Bella Pov.**

**Romper las Reglas**

Los ojos me pesaban toneladas, había dormido muy mal anoche, todo empezó con un lindo sueño, y pues claro Edward estaba ahí, todo iba bien hasta que Edward me beso —suspire—Fue un beso magnifico pero cuando se alejo vi a Heidi llorando enfrente de mí y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a nosotros. Desperté sobresaltada y me di cuenta de que Edward jamás seria mío.

Hoy no sé si por suerte, o a la vez desgracia me tocaba de nuevo Biología y ¿quién se sentará a mi lado? nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen; él que se roba mis sueños en las noches, mis suspiros, mi todo. Quería que se sentara junto a mí como la última vez, para poder mirar esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos esmeraldas, para poder oler ese maravilloso aroma que desprendía él, por cada poro de su espectacular cuerpo. Pero no quería hacerme ilusiones erróneas sobre que Edward en un universo alterno sintiese lo mismo por mí, porque eso sería imposible, solo en mí mente Edward Cullen era solo mío.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo podía, con solo una mirada, derretir mis huesos? _Divagaba tontamente en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien ocupaba el asiento de al lado, pero un aroma masculino penetro fuertemente en mis fosas nasales y automáticamente sonreí.

—Hola Bella —sonrió Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos, como queriendo saber qué es lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Ho…Hola Edward —sonreí y bajé la mirada.

—¿Como has estado el día de hoy? —me pregunto.

—Cansada a decir verdad, anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos –le respondí con una mueca en mis labios— Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues entre bien y mal —sonrió de manera torcida, _Nota mental: Su sonrisa torcida era mi favorita_—Dormí bien anoche, bueno mejor dicho dormí excelente ya que cierta persona ocupo mis sueños —me miro directamente a los ojos, ¿Sería posible que el hubiera soñado conmigo? _Deja de ilusionarte Bella debió de haber soñado con su novia_—Pero lo malo que bueno ayer me encontré con Tanya en Port Angels y es una fastidiosa por su culpa estoy metido en una gran mentira.

— ¿Mentira? —pregunte curiosamente.

—Pues sí —respondió inseguro, creo que hablo en un arrebato de sinceridad y ahora se arrepiente.

—Perdonen la tardanza chicos hoy veremos las fases de mitosis, como ensayo para la prueba de la próxima semana —dijo el profesor, vi a Edward suspirar aliviado. Se escucharon quejas sobre la prueba de la próxima semana, pero las ignore ya que toda mí atención estaba centrada en Edward— Quiero que trabajen con su compañero de asiento, sin mirar sus libros, este trabajo se promediara con la prueba de la próxima semana. —finalizo el profesor, lo único que pude escuchar fue _trabajen con su compañero de asiento_, ó sea Edward.

El maestro comenzó a repartir las muestras, para que comenzáramos a diferenciar las fases de mitosis, anafase, proface, etc.

—Damas primero —dijo educadamente Edward mientras acercaba el microscopio hacía mí.

—Anafase —respondí después de una sola mirada que le di al microscopio.

— ¿Te importa si miro? —me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa torcida, solo pude asentir y morder mi labio inferior— Anafase —dijo después de haber mirado el microscopio y lo anoto en la hoja de respuestas.

—Sí, lo que dije—sonreí orgullosa, nunca me he equivocado en mi materia favorita.

Edward sonrió y se dispuso a mirar en el microscopio, dio una pequeña mirada.

—Profase —sonrió.

— ¿Te importa si miro? —le pregunte, no es que dudara de él, pero quería una buena nota.

—Adelante —me acercó el microscopio y mire, Dios santo era verdad.

—Profase —Le sonreí.

—Sí, lo que dije —me imito —Soy bueno en biología Bella, en realidad soy bueno en todas las materias.

—Sinceramente Edward no parece, con esa facha de chico malo, pareces un delincuente juvenil —fui lo mas sincera que pude pero creo que enoje a Edward ya que su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a una mueca. Me quito el telescopio y miro.

— Es Metafase ¿Quieres ver? —me pregunto, pude ver en sus ojos que le hirió mí comentario.

—Te creo Edward —le respondí mirándolo a los ojos, para que creyera en mis palabras.

Pasamos el resto de la clase hablando solamente de de metafase, profase, anafase, etc. Solo esperaba que nuestra amistad no se terminara, porque si fuese así me mataría mentalmente mil veces.

Al acabar la clase de biología Edward se levanto rápidamente y me tomo la mano y me arrastro fuera del aula.

—Edward… ¿a donde vamos? —Le pregunte con la respiración entrecortada debido a que nos encontrábamos corriendo.

—Corre y… calla —rió Edward mientras entrábamos al aparcamiento.

Edward llego a su motocicleta y tomo dos cascos y me paso uno.

—Edward tenemos clases —Le respondí mirándolo, estaba loco.

—Bella, ¿No estas harta de seguir las reglas? —me miro con sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas.

—Bueno sí, pero esto es de locos Edward —este hombre ha perdido la razón.

—En realidad es de valientes —dijo subiéndose a su motocicleta y levanto una ceja—Vamos Bella será divertido, te seré sincero. Esta es mi primera escapada de clases, así que tendremos suerte de principiantes.

—Eso ni yo te la creo —reí débilmente y suspire, _basta de la tonta y perfecta Bella, díganme arriesgada y liberal Bella_—Está bien Edward, vamos.

Este sonrió victorioso al escucharme, después de cerciorarse que tenía bien puesto el casco me dijo:

—Súbete con cuidado —me ordeno he hice lo que él me dijo, no quería quebrarme un pie sí es que esta cosa se caía. — Ahora, quiero te abrases muy fuerte a mi cintura, y apega tu cuerpo al mió. —Escuche un ligero tono de voz nervioso, mis mejillas ardieron pero hice lo que me dijo.

Escuche como encendía la motocicleta y aceleraba saliendo del aparcamiento, sentir el viento en mi rostro, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, la notable excitación que sentía al estar casi totalmente apegada a él.

— ¡Divertido, verdad! —grito Edward por sobre el ruido del motor de la motocicleta.

—Esta es la mejor sensación que he sentido en mi vida —le respondí riendo extasiada.

Edward condujo hacía el bosque, condujo por la carretera a exceso de velocidad, pero no como para preocuparse. Vi como entraba a un sendero de tierra y redujo considerablemente de velocidad, condujo unos minutos por el sendero hasta detenerse.

—Llegamos bella Bella —se quito el casco y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué haremos en medio de la nada Edward? —me quite el casco y lo mire interrogante.

—Senderismo. —se encogió de hombros, rió al ver mi cara de espanto —Es broma Bella, no traemos equipo, solo quiero conocer un poco y no hay nadie mejor para enseñarme los alrededores que una hermosa chica oriunda de Forks —me sonrió mientras me cerraba un ojo —Además quiero pasar un rato a solas contigo.

¿Qué? ¿Edward sexy Cullen dijo que quería estar a solas conmigo? Oh Dios… ¿Acaso no me quieres, no me amas?, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con Edward de disfrutar de un rato a solas…. Sí es que él no fuera el novio de una de mis amigas. Sí definitivamente, Dios me odia.

— _Creo que hiciste algo mal en tu vida pasada_—me dijo mi conciencia, esperen nunca antes había escuchado a mi conciencia.

— _¿Por qué apareces ahora y no antes?_—me pregunte a mí misma.

—_Por que estas rompiendo las reglas, hace tiempo que quiero salir y ayudarte a decidir, a hacer lo correcto. Hasta cierto grado_—me respondió la vocecita algo chillona, creo que la llamare _Pixie. _

— ¿_Cómo es eso de hasta cierto grado?_ —me volví a preguntar a mí misma.

—Haces _bien en conocer más a Edward, vamos sé que te trae loca y que te quita el sueño_ —me respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—_Y haces mal porque tienes otras intenciones con él, será solo tu amigo y nada más, bueno a menos que tú le gustes a él y que deje a Heidi por ti y ella lo acepte._

— _¡Estás loca! Como crees que yo tengo segundas intenciones con Edward, Como crees que el dejaría a Heidi por mí, yo soy tan poca cosa para él. El es un dios griego yo solo soy un mal de la naturaleza, y es verdad Pixie no lo niegues_ —Le respondí.

—_Vamos no te hagas la tontita, te conozco muy bien y sé que te estás empezando a enamorar de Edward Cullen, con los halagos que te hace y con lo caballero que es contigo, además tú eres una mujer muy bella, algo estreñida pero hermosa. Vamos mujer, cambia de look, has que Edward vea la mujer hermosa que eres no tan solo por dentro sino que por fuera lo eres aún más. __¿Pixie? Porque no un apodo mejor, se que eres creativa. _—me respondió la chillona voz algo alterada.

—_No me estoy empezando a enamorar de él, ¿oh si? Oh dios Me estoy empezando a enamorar de Edward Cullen. Quédate con tu apodo Pixie tú voz es chillona. Gracias por aparecer ahora y hacerme entender que me estoy empezando a enamorar del novio de mi amiga… ¿Qué haré?_ —gruñí y apreté fuertemente los ojos.

—¿Bella?, Tierra llamando a Bella —dijo Edward pasando su mano por mi rostro repetitivamente.

—¿Ah? —lo mire desconcertada.

—Wow sí que te gusta sumirte en tus propios pensamientos. —rió Edward—Vamos quiero saber como es el bosque por dentro, si es más verde o si es más hueco.

—Edward, a veces eres un tonto —reí a carcajadas, me miro y me levanto en brazos y me hecho sobre su hombro como si pesase una pluma —¡Edward Cullen bájame ahora! —grite dando patadas.

—Nop, no te soltare hasta que te disculpes y me digas que son muy inteligente y sexy —me dijo en tono serio, pero pude distinguir en su tono de voz un atisbo de diversión.

— ¿Qué? Ni loca, ni siquiera lo sueñes Cullen. Ya bájame —le respondí fingiendo estar enojada, pero en realidad me la estaba pasando de maravillas, sentir las manos de Edward en mi cintura era la sensación de lo más deliciosa.

—No te bajare hasta que lo digas. —dicho esto comenzó a correr.

— ¡No Edward detente! Me mareo por favor—grite.

— ¿Vas a decirlo?—dijo disminuyendo la velocidad. Pero aún mantenía el trote.

—No—dije nuevamente, me daba mucha vergüenza decirle eso, en mi interior tenía ese sobrenombre y otros aún más subiditos de tono, pero decírselo a la cara… trágame tierra.

—Entonces no te quejes. —dijo comenzando a correr nuevamente.

—Edward si no te detienes vomitare en tus pantalones —dije medio en broma y medio en verdad ya que me estaba mareando muchísimo.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que compensarme.

— ¿Compensarte?—pregunte.

—Claro yo te dejo en el suelo y tú me compensas por hacerte ese favor. —dijo seguro.— si dices que no, te dejare así hasta que me digas que sí.

—Está bien—dije después de pensarlo un poco, era mejor aceptar antes de terminar pasando la peor vergüenza de mi vida. —Gracias. —dije luego de que me dejara en el suelo y mi cabeza terminara de dar vueltas. La verdad era bastante ágil corrió un buen tramo conmigo sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y bien a donde vamos? —dijo mirando a todos lados.

— Vamos Edward, que la idea de venir aquí fue tuya, ¿no creerías que de verdad yo sabría recorrer el bosque de punta a punta? —reí.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ni lo pensé. —dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¿Edward, de verdad no sabes donde estamos?—dije un poco asustada. _Bravo Bella tu primera acción delictual y terminas perdida en el bosque con el novio de tu amiga, tendrás suerte si el jefe de policía Swan te deja salir sola nuevamente de casa._

—Eh… No la verdad por estar corriendo ni me percate por donde nos metimos. —dijo un poco asustado.

—Ok, primera lección del manual de sobre vivencia de Charlie, decía que había que mantener la calma, si te desesperas no ves las señales que te indican por donde ir—dije recordando las clases que me daba papá de pequeña por si me perdía.

— ¿Manual de sobre vivencia?—dijo Edward con una burla.

—No te burles Cullen, que tú nos metiste en esto y sí quieres que te saque será mejor que conserves tu boquita cerradita. —dije acercándome y dándole en el pecho con uno de mis dedos.

—Ok. —dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, para luego hacer un gesto con su mano como que cerraba un cierre en su boca.

—Segunda lección, tratar de volver por donde vine a menos que sea peligroso para mi seguridad. — ¿_bien Bella recuerdas por donde viniste?, claro estando de cabeza recuerdo perfectamente por donde veníamos. Le dije a Pixie. _— ¿Edward recuerdas por que lugares pasaste?

—Eh… no estoy muy seguro. —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Tercera lección, ve que hora es y decide si hay posibilidades de encontrar ayuda o en caso contrario busca un refugio para pasar la noche. —le dije a Edward señalándole su mano para que viera su reloj.

—Bella creo que esto…

—Sh... ¿Quieres que te saque o no?—le interrumpí —dime la hora—dije frunciendo el ceño para que viera que era enserio.

—Las diez treinta, Bella creo…

—Solo te pregunte la hora no lo que creías—dije intentando concentrarme en las demás lecciones. —Bien tenemos tiempo de buscar una salida antes que anochezca.

—Bella puedo…

—No, no puedes Cullen ¿acaso no vez lo que has hecho? Podríamos morir aquí atacados por cualquier animal salvaje, mordidos por una serpiente, podría caer y romperme una pierna, gracias a ti y tus aventuras. ¿Quieres ser el chico malo? ¿El inadaptado que escapa de clases? Bien hazlo pero no me vuelvas a meter en esto. —dije perdiendo la calma. — ¿Entendiste?

—Sí—dijo luego de un momento de silencio, parecía molesto pero no dijo nada solo se limito a seguirme.

Esta bien sé que sobre reaccioné, pero de solo pensar que de verdad no encontremos el camino de regreso, me entro pánico. Seguí repasando las lecciones de Charlie mientras caminaba por el lugar que creía que Edward había venido.

— ¿Edward recuerdas si pasaste por aquí?—pregunte siguiendo el camino de unas ramas que estaban rotas.

—No estoy seguro—respondió serio.

—Has un esfuerzo Cullen, esta vez no tendremos "suerte de principiantes". —dije haciendo una mala imitación su voz.

— ¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo?—dijo luego de mirarme intensamente un largo momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Estar perdida en un bosque con un completo desconocido, lo que pensara mi padre de mi si logramos que nos rescaten, no saber si mañana seguiremos con vida, ¿Te parece suficiente? por que aún tengo muchas razones más Cullen.

— ¿Te estas escuchando Bella?—dijo agarrándome por los hombros. — ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—Ya basta no voy a perder lo que queda del día discutiendo contigo cuando podríamos estar buscando la salida. —dije apartándome bruscamente.

Seguí por el camino marcado por las ramas rotas, intentando memorizar el lugar por si en lugar de estar saliendo del bosque estábamos metiéndonos mas adentro.

—Creo haber pasado por aquí—dijo Edward luego de un momento.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunte esperanzada.

—Sí —dijo cabizbajo. —Me sentí mal, Edward no tenía la culpa que estuviéramos en esta situación, la culpa también era mía por no negarme cuando me invito. Perfectamente podría estar en clases de matemáticas, pero decidí seguir a Edward y este era el castigo por realizar una estupidez.

— ¿Edward?—me detuve y me volteé a verlo— Lo siento, sé que estoy exagerando pero… tengo miedo— dije bajando la mirada. Sorpresivamente Edward me abrazo y beso mi frente.

—Bella, no tienes que temer jamás permitiría que te pasara algo… ¿Me podrías disculpar tú? Por ser tan estúpido y no preguntarte siquiera si conocías el camino.

—No digas eso, vamos que si los dos lo buscamos lo encontraremos sin problemas—dije con esperanza renovada.

—Vamos—dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano.

Ya ni siquiera caminaba concentrada en el camino, de lo único que mi mente se ocupaba era del calor que desprendía su mano sobre la mía. Caminamos unos minutos más cuando Edward dijo:

—Bella recuerdo estas flores, estoy seguro que pase por aquí, tenemos que ir directo por aquel lugar y seguro saldremos a la carretera donde dejamos la moto. —dijo apuntando frente a nosotros.

—Pues vamos—dije sonriendo, aunque una parte de mi se molestaba por que sabía que tendría que soltar la mano de Edward.

— ¿Ves, llegamos no fue tan difícil, no?—dijo abrazándome.

—Tienes que agradecer al manual de Charlie, que nos sacara del problema. —dije ya mucho más tranquila.

—Bueno tal vez el manual nos hubiera servido si de verdad hubiéramos estado en problemas, Bella—dijo riendo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunte confundida ¿acaso estar perdidos no era un problema real?

—Bella lo que intente decirte en el bosque, pero tú ataque de pánico no me dejo, es que cargaba mi móvil. Sí no encontrábamos la salida hubiéramos conseguido perfectamente llamar a alguien que nos viniera a buscar, además, cargo un encendedor tranquilamente podríamos haber hecho una fogata para avisar donde nos encontrábamos. —dijo divertido.

Por supuesto, me puse roja como un tomate muy maduro, me ardían hasta las orejas de vergüenza.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que escapo de mis labios.

—Me encantas cuando te sonrojas—dijo acercándose— ¿Recuerdas que me debías una compensación? —dijo frente a mí, yo solo pude asentir— Bien ya sé que te pediré a cambio, —dijo aún más cerca. — ¿Quieres saber cual es tu penitencia?— susurro cerca de mi oído, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

— ¿Cual?—susurre, no sé porque razón pero susurre.

—Esta—dijo uniendo sus labios con los míos. Mi Pixie interna gritaba que detuviera lo que estaba ocurriendo, que me arrepentiría después, pero sus labios sobre los míos eran como si miles de mariposas aletearan mi boca, mi corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado por mi pecho. Era el mejor beso de mi vida, bueno tecnicamente era el primero pero era todo lo maravilloso que siempre soñe. Por que era Edward Cullen quien me estaba besando... no encontraba a nadie mejor que él para ese maravilloso primer beso.

* * *

**!Hola! Tecnicamente el primer Beso, Beso! el anterior solo fue un semi beso! ajajja aclarado eso quiero pedir mil disculpas ****en nombre de ambas Kate y mío la verdad hemos andado ocupadas y mas encima sin inspiración ninguna de las dos (Horrible, que seamos 2 y ninguna este inspirada) XD Bueno pero aqui les va el capi, intento terminar el siguiente para que la historia vaya avanzando más rápido y no nos quedemos estancadas.**

**Muchas Gracias por sus rr los leemos todos, Kate es la encargada de responderlos porque si no responderiamos doble jajaja.**

**Ahora... ¿Nos dejarian un rr diciendo que les parecio el capi y si quieren que sigamos?**


	10. Escapada

**Como ya lo han leido antes los personajes no son nuestros y por ende Edward -baba- Tampoco.. por desgracia... la trama es 100% nuestra y un poco de alguien anonimo.. Gracias vago de la esquina por inspirarme un poco jejeje... bueno NO AL PLAGIO, NO OSEA NO... jejeje**  
**A leer se a dicho.. comenten si quieren o so no no lo hagan ¬¬ Pero comenten ¿ya?.. y yo soy muy happy**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Edward PoV**

Mire el cielo gris, era de esperarse a diario en este pueblo, luego baje la mirada a la hermosa chica que estaba sentada en una roca intentando calmar el vértigo.

—Gracias —dijo aún un poco incomoda. Me golpeé mentalmente por no tener mas cuidado.

— ¿Y bien, donde vamos?—dije mirando hacia los lados todo era igual árboles, árboles y más árboles.

— Vamos Edward, que la idea de venir aquí fue tuya, ¿no creerías que de verdad yo sabría recorrer el bosque de punta a punta? —rió. Y volví a patearme mentalmente por no considerar eso.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ni lo pensé. —dije avergonzado.

— ¿Edward, de verdad no sabes donde estamos?—pregunto asustada y yo comencé a asustarme un poco.

—Eh… No la verdad por estar corriendo ni me percate por donde nos metimos.

—Ok, primera lección del manual de sobre vivencia de Charlie, decía que había que mantener la calma, si te desesperas no ves las señales que te indican por donde ir—dijo un poco ida, ¿Qué, el manual de sobre vivencia? ¿Qué era eso?

— ¿Manual de sobre vivencia?—pregunte sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

—No te burles Cullen, que tú nos metiste en esto y sí quieres que te saque será mejor que conserves tu boquita cerradita. —dijo molesta.

—Ok. —preferí callarme y no hacerla enfadar.

—Segunda lección, tratar de volver por donde vine a menos que sea peligroso para mi seguridad… ¿Edward recuerdas por que lugares pasaste?—dijo Bella muy concentrada en su tarea.

—Eh… no estoy muy seguro. —respondí incomodo por la estupidez que cometí.

—Tercera lección, ve que hora es y decide si hay posibilidades de encontrar ayuda o en caso contrario busca un refugio para pasar la noche. —dijo señalando mi reloj, en ese momento recordé que andaba con mi teléfono móvil y con un encendedor que solo era pantalla de mi personaje, todos debían creer que fumaba pero en realidad no era así.

—Bella creo que esto…—intente decirle pero me corto.

—Sh... ¿Quieres que te saque o no? Dime la hora— dijo muy molesta y le hice caso.

—Las diez treinta, Bella creo…—nuevamente intente decirle pero no me dejo continuar.

—Solo te pregunte la hora no lo que creías—dijo demasiado alterada—Bien tenemos tiempo de buscar una salida antes que anochezca.

—Bella puedo…—intente por última vez.

—No, no puedes Cullen ¿acaso no vez lo que has hecho? Podríamos morir aquí atacados por cualquier animal salvaje, mordidos por una serpiente, podría caer y romperme una pierna, gracias a ti y tus aventuras. ¿Quieres ser el chico malo? ¿El inadaptado que escapa de clases? Bien hazlo pero no me vuelvas a meter en esto. —en ese momento supe que estaba entrando en pánico y era mejor no alterarla más. — ¿Entendiste?

—Sí—dije analizando si debía intentar decirle otra vez, decidí que la seguiría un rato mientras se calmaba y luego se lo diría, total aún había tiempo.

— ¿Edward recuerdas si pasaste por aquí?—pregunto luego de un tiempo caminando.

—No estoy seguro—dije serio no quería que se volviera alterar.

—Has un esfuerzo Cullen, esta vez no tendremos "suerte de principiantes". —dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz y esta vez resolví detenerla.

— ¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo?—dije molesto, luego la vi e intente calmarme era yo quien nos había metido en este lío ella solo intentaba sacarnos de aquí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Estar perdida en un bosque con un completo desconocido, lo que pensara mi padre de mi si logramos que nos rescaten, no saber si mañana seguiremos con vida, ¿Te parece suficiente? por que aún tengo muchas razones más Cullen.

— ¿Te estas escuchando Bella?—dije agarrándole los hombros. — ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—Ya basta no voy a perder lo que queda del día discutiendo contigo cuando podríamos estar buscando la salida. —dijo alejándose.

Bueno ahí va mi oportunidad de decirle que no todo estaba perdido.

—Creo haber pasado por aquí—dije luego de un momento.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí —dije desanimado, yo solo queria estar un momento a solas con ella y lo arruino todo.

— ¿Edward?—dijo ella dándose vuelta a verme— Lo siento, sé que estoy exagerando pero… tengo miedo— la manera en que lo dijo me partió el corazón, se veía tan frágil e indefensa que mi cuerpo automáticamente avanzo con rapidez para abrasarla. Protegerla de cualquier cosa.

—Bella, no tienes que temer jamás permitiría que te pasara algo… ¿Me podrías disculpar tú? Por ser tan estúpido y no preguntarte siquiera si conocías el camino. —dije esperando a que ya no estuviera molesta conmigo por ser tan idiota.

—No digas eso, vamos que si los dos lo buscamos lo encontraremos sin problemas—respondió con una sonrisa que casi me hace bailar allí mismo de alegría.

—Vamos—dije feliz y aproveche de tomar su mano, se sentía muy bien y no quería soltarla jamás.

Intentaba mantenerme atento al camino no quería volver a cometer otra estupidez, si no encontrábamos pronto el camino de vuelta le diría a Bella sobre el móvil que cargaba, pero ahora solo me apetecía caminar con ella; tomados de la mano sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos viera.

—Bella recuerdo estas flores, estoy seguro que pase por aquí, tenemos que ir directo por aquel lugar y seguro saldremos a la carretera donde dejamos la moto. —dije seguro, antes las había visto cuando corrí con ella en mis hombros. Estaba muy seguro de que estábamos próximos a salir.

—Pues vamos—dijo con una sonrisa que casi me hace detenerme y besarla allí mismo.

— ¿Ves, llegamos no fue tan difícil, no?—dije abrazándola ya no resistía las ganas de besarla, solo esperaba que ella también quisiera que lo hiciera.

—Tienes que agradecer al manual de Charlie, que nos sacara del problema. —respondió convencida. Se veía tan tierna.

—Bueno tal vez el manual nos hubiera servido si de verdad hubiéramos estado en problemas, Bella—dije riendo era como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Bella lo que intente decirte en el bosque, pero tú ataque de pánico no me dejo es que cargaba mi móvil. Sí no encontrábamos la salida hubiéramos conseguido perfectamente llamar a alguien que nos viniera a buscar, además, cargo un encendedor tranquilamente podríamos haber hecho una fogata para avisar donde nos encontrábamos. —dije riendo y rezando para que no me mandara por un tubo por no decirle antes.

Pero su reacción fue ponerse roja hasta las orejas y me causo una gran ternura.

—Oh… —solamente dijo, seguramente apenada por su reacción exagerada.

—Me encantas cuando te sonrojas—dijo ya sabiendo que no resistía más— ¿Recuerdas que me debías una compensación? —dije cerca de sus labios— Bien ya sé que te pediré a cambio, —me acerque más— ¿Quieres saber cual es tu penitencia?— susurre en su oído y note un ligero temblor en ella.

— ¿Cual?—susurro.

—Esta—dije uniendo sus labios con los míos. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, era mi primer beso de verdad, todo lo hacia por instinto pero las sensaciones eran maravillosas; ya me daba cuenta porque Emmett pasaba pegado a la boca de sus novias. Yo nunca lo entendí, pero ahora lo sabia perfectamente porque no me cansaría jamás de besarla de eso estaba seguro.

Me aparte luego de un momento para permitir el paso de aire para ambos uní nuestras frentes y abrí mis ojos. Bella aún los tenía cerrados como esperando que todo fuera un sueño. Me acerque nuevamente como si un imán me atrajera a ella y deposite pequeños besos en sus mejillas y en sus labios.

—No—dijo apartándose bruscamente con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Bella, que va mal?— dije un poco confuso.

—¿Qué va mal? ¿Y tienes la cara de preguntármelo? Tienes novia Edward, eso es lo que va mal— dijo golpeando mi pecho con un dedo. Su cara me dejaba ver la pena absoluta que eso producía en ella.

—Bella… Heidi…—intente explicar la verdad pero ella me corto.

—No, Edward no quiero saber nada. Llévame de regreso no quiero que te acerques más a mi.

—Bella, dejame explicar…

—Nada Edward si no me llevas me regresare caminando, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, eres un poco hombre al engañar a tu novia y yo soy una estúpida por permitirlo. — dijo gritando.

—No te llevare hasta que me escuches—dije intentado que oyera mis argumentos.

—Bien entonces caminare, no escuchare nada de lo que digas para engatusarme de nuevo.

— ¿Engatusarte? ¿Qué, crees que yo tenía planeado todo desde un principio?— dije incrédulo y molesto por que me creyera tan bajo.

—Claro que lo tenías todo planeado, embaucar a la estúpida y tonta Bella con tus palabras, con tus ojos y tu sonrisa que deslumbran a cualquiera.

—Bella de verdad yo no…—intente explicar pero ella comenzó a caminar por la carretera, justo cuando comenzaba a caer una ligera llovizna. Empuje mi moto para adentrarla en el camino e ir tras ella—Bella sube te llevare al instituto no permitiré que te mojes por ser cabeza dura.

—Llévame de regreso Cullen y no intentes decir nada porque no confiare nunca más en ti—dijo con rostro inexpresivo, solo asentí sabiendo que si discutía ella solo empeoraría las cosas, ya tendría mi oportunidad de aclarar todo.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido aunque totalmente frío, Bella intentaba tocarme lo menos posible y sentía que cada centímetro más cerca del instituto ella aumentaba nuestra distancia metros. Cuando me estacione ella salto de la motocicleta tropezándose pero lográndose mantener firme.

—Bella debemos hablar—dije sintiendo mi pecho comprimido ante la idea que ella me aborreciera por creer que la use para engañar a mi supuesta novia.

—No quiero saber nada de ti Cullen, no hay nada de que hablar. Nosotros no somos nada y nunca lo seremos, tu tienes una novia hermosa y sé que jamás la cambiarias por alguien como yo. Así que no te preocupes no me hago ilusiones, tampoco podría hacerle eso a Heidi no sé que me ocurrió allá en el bosque pero ten por seguro que no se repetirá. — dicho esto salio disparada dejándome totalmente desanimado.

Contemple su figura perdiéndose al interior de los pasillos, Bella creía que estaba jugando con ella. Yo la quería de eso estaba seguro, me gustaba absolutamente como era, sin maquillaje y sin ropas que la resaltaran. Su sencillez era lo que me atraía; siempre he conocido chicas que usan kilos de maquillaje y buena ropa para atraer a los hombres en cambio ella… ella era totalmente hermosa así, simple y eso la hacía perfecta.

No entre al resto de las clases, me quede sentado en un rincón de las plazas del estacionamiento divagando en los errores que había cometido. Heidi tendrá que perdonarme por no seguir con el juego pero Bella necesitaba saber la verdad.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido Edward? No te vi hoy en todo el día— dijo Heidi sentándose a mi lado.

—Solo necesitaba pensar—dije volviendo a la realidad.

—Bueno… saltarse las clases para pensar no es muy "Edward" que digamos—dijo haciendo comillas en el aire al decir mi nombre.

—Heidi quiero terminar con este teatro, nosotros cometimos un error al decir que éramos novios—dije con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿A que te refieres? Porque yo me la he pasado de maravillas, espantando a todas las mujerzuelas que estaban listas para saltar sobre ti—dijo riendo.

—Yo no lo estoy pasando bien Heidi—dije serio.

—Edward, necesito tu ayuda para espantar a los estúpidos que me acosan, hoy amenacé a Eric por querer propasarse conmigo y le dije que a la salida esperara que mi novio lo molería a golpes—dijo frunciendo el ceño—Ahora esta escondido por algún lugar del instituto esperando a que nos larguemos—dijo riendo.

—Heidi yo sé que tu eres capaz de defenderte sola, ¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?— pregunte intrigado.

—Bueno Edward me lo prometiste, dijiste que me defenderías y ahora vienes a decirme no, ya no me da la gana. —dijo colocándose de pie enfadada.

—Por favor prima entiende que no puedo seguir con esto. —dije tratando de impedir su enfado.

—Dime porque quieres dejarme Edward, por que me abandonas, dame una razón.

—No te abandono Heidi, simplemente ya no quiero seguir con este teatro, me interesa una persona y no puedo tener algo con ella si supuestamente estoy contigo. —dije esperando que lo entendiera.

—Ah que romántico Edward abandona a su novia para ir detrás de otra—dijo llevándose las manos al pecho teatralmente— Nunca te perdonare que hagas eso Edward, me harás quedar como una tonta. Que mi novio me deje por otra en unos días es humillante. Tu y yo sabemos que lo nuestro es un teatro pero nadie más lo sabe y seré el hazmerreír del instituto.

—Heidi a ti nunca te ha importado la opinión de la gente ¿Por qué ahora?—dije molesto.

—Por que soy nueva aquí y no me interesa empezar con el pie izquierdo. Sabes Edward, haz lo que quieras pero si me haces quedar en ridículo frente a todos olvídate de mí. Ya no seré tu prima. — dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Vamos Heidi estas exagerando. — esto no me podía estar pasando a mi.

—Lo siento Edward, pero así están las cosas. Dime ¿terminas conmigo ahora? ¿Dejaras de ser mi primo, por alguien que seguramente no vale la pena?

—Basta Heidi estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y ella es mejor que todos nosotros juntos así que no te atrevas a insultarla.

— ¡Ja! Me alegro entender cual es tu decisión. Eres un egoísta. —dijo con las manos en su cintura.

—Tú eres la única egoísta Heidi—dije enfadado y me di cuenta que atraíamos la atención de todos los alumnos que ya estaban saliendo de clases.

Heidi comenzó a llorar y me partió el corazón, éramos muy unidos desde pequeños siempre lo fuimos y verla llorar era una de las cosas que me mataban.

—Edward, lo siento. —murmuró sollozando— Tienes razón solo pienso en mi, no me hagas caso soy una tonta. —dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

—No llores Heidi, sabes que no lo soporto— dije abrazándola, cuando observe a mi alrededor vi a Bella con el rostro triste; en cuanto vio que la estaba mirando se voltio y entro en su camioneta para irse rápidamente.

— ¿Podríamos seguir disimulando solo por unas semanas más? Déjame fingir que ya no me interesas, así todos creerán que yo termine contigo y las zorras no se burlaran de mi—dijo mirando al suelo.

—Esta bien Heidi—dije con un suspiro derrotado, tendría que esperar un par de semanas para aclarar las cosas con Bella.

—Gracias Edward, te quiero. —dijo Heidi saltando sobre mi abrazándome.

—Vamos ya hemos hecho todo un espectáculo aquí afuera.

—Vamos—dijo agarrando mi mano y caminando conmigo de regreso a la motocicleta.

Después de dejar a Heidi en su casa fui de regreso a casa. No tenía ánimos de nada sobre todo de fingir estar contento cuando no lo estaba. Me encerré en mi cuarto aprovechando que no había nadie en casa, contemplaba el techo de la habitación intentando hacer figuras con las sombras que ingresaban por la ventana. No quería pensar porque sabia que me sentiría peor.

Después de un par de horas baje a cenar ya me había saltado el almuerzo, la once y mi estomago rugía. Fingí interesarme en la conversación que tenían en la mesa, pero algunas miradas de mi madre me dejaron claro que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Comí un par de cucharadas y el nudo en mi estomago creció al notar que todos me miraban raro.

— ¿Qué nunca me han visto comer?—pregunte enfadado.

—Sí, pero papá te pregunto algo hace media hora y aún esperamos tu respuesta—dijo Emmett divertido.

—Ah—dije avergonzado— Tengo mucha tarea creo que iré a terminarla—dije levantándome para ir directo a mi habitación.

—Edward deberías comer más no podrás concentrarte con el estomago vacío—dijo mamá.

—Edward, no te esfuerces tanto hoy estuviste demasiado concentrado en tus clases, ni si quiera te vi en el almuerzo—dijo Emmett burlándose, sabiendo perfectamente que me arranque del instituto.

— ¿Edward, no almorzaste hoy?—pregunto mamá preocupada.

—No le hagas caso mamá, almorcé en la biblioteca necesitaba unos apuntes—dije ignorando la risita de Emmett.

—Bueno cariño, haz tus trabajos luego te subo algo para que no te acuestes con el estomago vacío y tu Emmett deberías seguir el ejemplo de Edward. —dijo mamá cariñosamente y el que soltó una risita esta vez fui yo.

—Mamá sabes que soy un deportista y los deportistas no estudian—dijo Emmett con cara de perrito mojado.

—¿Que? Emmett ahora mismo tráeme tus calificaciones para ver como están, no permitiré que por el football te saltes las materias.—dijo enfadada.

Subí a mi cuarto ignorando la discusión que seguía en el comedor, pobre Emmett... por burlarse de mi termino con una revisión completa de sus cuadernos y calificaciones.

Mama había traído un par de sándwiches para mí, tuve la precaución de tomar un libro y colocármelo sobre la cara para que creyera que dormía cansado. Me despertó para que me acostara bajo las mantas y se fue, mientras yo fingía desperezarme para colocarme el pijama. Apenas se fue me recosté nuevamente sumido en mis pensamientos, repentinamente salte de la cama sin pensar siquiera lo que hacia.

Salí sigilosamente del cuarto y corrí escaleras abajo, tome mis llaves y me fui de casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tome la moto y camine con ella alejándome de casa, solo para que nadie escuchara el ruido del motor. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía me monte en la moto y recorrí el camino a su casa. Solo para ir a ver si la veía a lo lejos aunque fuera necesitaba verla.

* * *

**U.U no nos maltraten por favor ... nos demoramos mucho en volver... Kate tiene la cabeza en todos lados con eso de la escuela y bueno yo con o sin escuela también, perdí la clave y no podía entrar hace un rato y por mas que Kate me la mandaba no entraba ajajjka. No me pregunten porque no me resultaba pero no, no lo hacia pfff.  
Disculpen la demora y wii ya tengo la clave así que ahora a esperar que este listo el próximo capi!... Bea. **


	11. Escabullirse

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la trama de NOSOTRAS… sip leyeron bien NOSOTRAS… mía y de Kate así que no la Plagien ¬¬. Espero que les guste el cap. Xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Cap. 10

Escabullirse.

Pov. Edward

Deje mi motocicleta escondida entre unos arbustos y me dirigí directamente a la casa de Bella. ¿Acaso pensaba lo que hacía? Definitivamente la respuesta era no. Si era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo, esperaba que valiera la pena.

Mire por entremedio de los arboles hacia la casa de Bella, el auto del jefe Swan estaba estacionado al lado de la camioneta de Bella. Ok -pensé- esto será fácil, trepo por el árbol que está bajo la ventana de Bella y listo entro por ahí… Claro en mi cabeza todo era muy fácil, en cuanto intente trepar el árbol vi que mi plan se arruinaba. Mis manos ardían cada vez que me aferraba más a las ramas, un par de quejidos salieron de mi boca pero intente callarlos; no sería bueno que El jefe Swan y su arma me encontraran aquí.

Cada vez hacia más ruido y la ventana de Bella se encontraba cerrada, ¡o sí! Otra cosa que en mi plan no estaba contemplada, que Bella mantuviera su ventana cerrada. Me quede colgando pensando cómo lograr que la abriera. Escale un poco más hasta estar sentado en una rama cercana, de a poco comencé a moverme, lentamente para que no se fuera a romper.

Cuando estuve lo más cerca que pude de la ventana, intente hacer algún ruido que hiciera que Bella se asomara. Empecé a hacer maullidos de gato, en las pelis siempre resulta ¿no? Hasta que por fin Bella se asomó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Susurro notablemente enojada.

—Vengo a explicarte todo y no aceptare un no por respuesta —Le susurre en tono firme.

—No escuchare nada —Se dio media vuelta ignorándome.

—Bueno hablare con el Aire. Heidi es…

—Tu novia, —Respondió enojada — Que bueno que aclaraste lo obvio. Ahora ¿Te puedes ir para que duerma?

Le hice un gesto con mi mano para que se apartara de la ventana y por suerte no discutió y se corrió rápidamente, me moví con cuidado y de un salto entre a su habitación.

—No, Bella es ahí donde estas equivocada —La mire acercándome a ella rápidamente—Heidi no es mi novia, Heidi es…

En ese momento oí como alguien subía la escalera y seguido de eso tocaban la puerta de Bella.

—Hija ¿Todo bien? —Mire con pánico a Bella, ella me miro de la misma manera. Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue esconderme de bajo de la cama de Bella y quedarme muy quieto, casi sin respirar.

—Eh… si papa ¿Por qué? —Al escucharla Charlie entro en la habitación.

—Escuche mucho ruido, como si hablaras con alguien —dijo Charlie en un preocupado.

—Oh… Estaba hablando con Alice —Le escuche decir a Bella.

—Okay, duerme bien hija —sentí como Charlie le daba un beso a Bella y después cerraba la puerta.

Me quede quieto por las dudas hasta escuchar hablar a Bella.

—Ya puedes salir Cullen —me susurro mi Bella, me encantaba como sonaba. Mi Bella.

Salí de mi escondite y mire a Bella, vi que estaba muy enojada.

—Te ves muy adorable enojada Bella —me acerqué lentamente hacia ella.

—Aléjate Cullen —me susurro entre dientes.

—Bella, por favor. Si me dejaras explicarte todo, sería muy diferente —me senté a su lado, olvidando su advertencia.

— ¿Qué quieres Cullen? Quieres explicarme la linda relación que tienes con Heidi, o la calentura que tuviste conmigo, o que solo quieres jugar para divertirte un rato, o que simplemente perdiste una apuesta —me miró muy, muy enojada, aunque había poca luz podía distinguir su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Bella por favor podrías callarte? — no podía desperdiciar que estábamos solos—

— ¿Cullen entras a mi habitación, sin permiso y te atreves a regañarme? — susurro enfadada.

— Bella si solo me dejaras explicar…

—Es que no quiero explicaciones Cullen, quiero que me dejes en paz.

— ¡Basta! —grite cansado olvidando donde estaba— Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

— Shh no ves que papá vendrá si oye ruidos—susurro con el ceño fruncido—

— Lo olvide… dime que me escucharas Bella—susurre apenado— Solo te pido que me escuches.

— No me queda de otra ¿no?

—Gracias—susurre feliz con la oportunidad que me brindaba—Bella primero que nada quiero decirte que tú nunca, jamás serás un juego para mí.

— No mientas…

—Solo escúchame. —la interrumpí — Déjame contarte todo, luego tu verás si me crees o no pero escúchame —rogué.

—Está bien, habla Cullen.

— En mi anterior instituto yo era un chico normal como cualquiera, vestía ropa común, y era uno de los mejores estudiantes —comencé desde el principio para que entendiera todo—. Pero no me interesaba ser popular, prefería estar en la biblioteca que en partidos de football, eso me convirtió en uno de los nerds del lugar —suspire, era algo que no quería recordar— Sufría el constante ataque de los jugadores y del profesor de football porque no querer participar en el equipo. Le rogué a papá que nos cambiara de instituto hasta que por fin me escucho y logro que lo transfirieran aquí a Forks.

—Edward…

—Bella déjame hablar —coloque un dedo en sus labios— El ultimo día que estuve en el instituto los jugadores me amenazaron y advirtieron que donde fuera siempre sería igual. Así que tome la decisión de que la historia no se repetiría… Entonces me convertí en el chico que tú conociste, el rebelde, rudo y que no le importa saltarse las reglas. Bella no soy lo que aparento, soy un loseer disfrazado de chico malo.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con Heidi —susurro Bella un poco más tranquila.

—Heidi no es mi novia Bella, es mi prima.

—Estas de novio con tu prima Cullen— pregunto con su cara totalmente desencajada.

—No Bella, Heidi no es mi novia es mi prima y fingimos ser novios.

— ¿Tú realmente crees que me voy a tragar eso?

—Tienes que creerme Bella, le pedí a Heidi que se hiciera pasar por mi novia por el acoso de Tanya. A veces cuando me desespero hago cosas estúpidas y esa fue una de ellas. Mamá nos advirtió que ese juego nos traería solo complicaciones y no le hicimos caso. Y ahora estoy aquí con la chica que verdaderamente quiero intentando explicarle; que soy un estúpido impulsivo y que por culpa de esa mentira, estoy a punto de perderla —confesé rápidamente — perdóname si te he hecho algún daño con esta mentira pero no pensé en las consecuencias.

— ¿Edward te estas escuchando? Es una historia totalmente loca —dijo Bella enfadada.

— Es la verdad Bella, créeme —rogué—. Heidi bueno esto debería decírtelo pero… Heidi es lesbiana a ella no le interesan los hombres. Heidi acepto el trato para que los chicos del instituto no la asediaran.

— Edward espero que no estés mintiendo porque eso que dices de Heidi, es demasiado fuerte para este pueblo. ¿Comprendes que, si es cierto todo lo que me dices, Heidi será señalada por todos?

—Bella no te miento, Heidi es mi prima, el problema ahora es que no podemos deshacer el teatro que nosotros mismos armamos; primero porque Heidi no quiere, segundo porque Demetri y Renata los profesores de deportes son tíos lejanos nuestros. Amenazaron a Heidi con hacerle la vida de cuadritos si el instituto se llegaba a enterar de sus "preferencias sexuales" —dije haciendo comillas en lo último.

—Es increíble todo lo que me cuentas Edward— dijo Bella acomodándose sobre su cama— No tenía idea que los maestros de deportes eran parientes tuyos. Además ¿porque no quieren que nadie se entere de que Heidi es lesbiana?

—Según ellos Heidi es la vergüenza de la familia, ensucia el apellido —respondí avergonzado de la actitud de mis tíos— Todos en la familia sabemos la condición de Heidi pero ellos dos son los únicos quienes siempre la han despreciado por eso.

— Pobre Heidi, supongo que debe estar apenada que actúen así con ella.

—A Heidi hace rato dejo de importarle lo que opinen mis tíos de ella. —sonreí al verla preocupada por mi prima— Es solo que siempre que está en un lugar nuevo y se enteran la tratan como una leprosa, todos se alejan de ella. Siempre ocurre igual hasta que ella logra hacer amistades y de apoco todos la tratan con normalidad. —respondí sentándome a su lado, ya no estaba enojada y necesitaba sentirla cerca.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que sus tíos se atrevan hacer algo?

—Seguramente, se las arreglaran para hacerla pasar vergüenza en alguna clase. No se quedaran tranquilos hasta que el resto de los alumnos los imiten y Heidi se convierta en el hazme reír de Forks. Pero ese es algo que no permitiremos, nadie en la familia permitirá que se discrimine a Heidi por su opción sexual.

—Eso está muy bien Edward, pero es tan difícil de creer.

— Lo sé, créeme que jamás he querido jugar contigo, las cosas se fueron dando y llegamos al punto que todo se salió de mis manos. Bella dime que me crees.

—Hablare con Heidi— dijo luego de un largo suspiro.

— Está bien sé que ella te dirá la verdad— o eso espero, pensé en mi interior, cuando Heidi se coloca egoísta no hay quien la haga cambiar.

—Debes irte ya es tarde y papá seguramente vendrá a media noche a confirmar si estoy dormida y no me he escapado por ahí.

— ¿Tú escaparte por ahí? —Sonreí, el jefe Swan sí que era paranoico— Debes estar bromeando, eres la chica más buena que he conocido en mi vida. —dije acariciando su cabello, se sentía tan bien poder hacerlo nuevamente.

—Es verdad Edward, no te burles de mi —dijo sonrojándose.

—No me burlo y me encanta cuando te pones de todos colores —me acerque lentamente y roce sus labios con los míos.

La sentí suspirar entre mis labios y eso me dio el impulso para besarla nuevamente, esta vez tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a mí. La sentí dudar un momento pero fueron solo segundos, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Estaba en la gloria días queriendo este momento solo esperaba que esta vez durara más que el anterior.

Apoye mi frente en la suya aun con mis ojos cerrados. —Bella eres la única en mi vida por favor créelo, no me importa nadie mas— confesé, entre pequeños besos a sus labios.

—Edward es tan difícil de creer lo que dices —susurro— Mírame soy demasiado común, Heidi es tan hermosa yo solo soy un bicho feo al lado de ella.

— No digas tonterías Bella —su baja autoestima era algo que no permitiría— eres hermosa, no digas eso más. ¿Sabes? la belleza se mide en muchas formas y no solo en apariencia física. Y aunque no me creas eres bella física e internamente. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

—Tu no lo dices enserio, mírame ni siquiera vistiéndome como lo hace Heidi me vería decente. —dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura y apartándose de mí.

—Te verías demasiado indecente para mi gusto— susurre en su oído, abrazándola por la espalda— Yo no quiero que te vistas como Heidi te quiero así, como eres Bella.

—Aun no sé porque te creo, siempre termino creyéndote.

—Porque sabes que es la verdad, mírame a los ojos y ve en ellos que no te miento Bella.

—Eso espero —dijo luego de mirarme fijamente por unos minutos— Perdón, Edward perdóname por ser tan testaruda.

—No te disculpes, yo debí decírtelo desde un principio o mejor aún nunca debí meterme en ese enredo. Creo que le debo hacer caso a mí madre la próxima vez que me aconseje —dije avergonzado de que mamá tuviera razón y de no haberla escuchado—.

—Será mejor que te vayas no quiero que papá venga y te pille aquí—Bella tenía razón, el jefe Swan y su arma no podían encontrarme en su habitación a estas horas— Mañana seguimos hablando.

—Está bien, Bella pero prométeme que no te dejaras llevar nuevamente—dije con miedo a perderla otra vez— Promete que antes de juzgarme hablaras conmigo.

—Lo prometo Edward, hablare con Heidi y después hablaremos los dos.

—Entonces me voy tranquilo, recuerda que lo prometiste— la gire para que quedara frente a mí, acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares— te quiero.

—Edward—suspiro cuando me acerque a besarla con todo el amor que estaba dentro de mí—Yo también, te quiero—murmuro luego de que nos besamos.

— Bella repítelo— la mire a los ojos totalmente sorprendido por su declaración— dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

—Edward te quiero—dijo no sin antes ponerse de mil colores—.

—Te quiero Bella, te quiero, te quiero — repetí entre besos, sin querer separarme de su lado— dime que no estoy soñando, dime que mañana voy a llegar al instituto y que me sonreirás como solo tú sabes hacerlo para iluminar mi día.

—Tonto no estas soñando, si quieres llamó a papá para que te diga que de verdad y no un sueño.

—Está bien confiare en ti y en que no es un sueño —dije con mis manos en alto poniendo cara de terror—

—Ya sabía yo, que mi padre tiene gran poder de convencimiento —dijo Bella sonriendo— Nos vemos mañana.

—Bella —la abrace fuerte— no me quiero ir, no quiero separarme de ti—susurre acariciando su espalda.

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas pero ya es tarde, y si papá te encuentra aquí sabes que no saldrías entero.

—Lo sé, ya me voy… te quiero Bella, mi hermosa Bella—le di un último beso, enredando mi lengua con la suya mientras mis manos abrazaban su cintura—.

—Vete ya —dijo luego de separarnos en busca de aire— también te quiero.

—Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso—dije volviendo a besarla, sabía que tenía que irme pero la había extrañado tanto — Te extrañe tanto.

—Edward…—susurro— yo también te extrañe, pero debes irte.

—Lo sé ya voy —hice un mohín como niño pequeño— solo el ultimo —dije acercándome a sus labios.

—Eres un bebe —susurro besándome nuevamente.

—Te quiero, esta vez ya me voy no quiero causarte problemas — dije no muy convencido—, nos vemos mañana.

—Te quiero y nos vemos mañana, Edward. —Me sonrió haciendo que quisiera quedarme por toda la noche— vete ya —coloco las manos en su cintura, frunciendo el ceño al ver que me devolvería.

—Te quiero enojona—dije antes de salir y encontrarme con el árbol que había olvidado—.

Salte no muy seguro pero no quería que Bella se preocupara, fingí saber lo que hacía. Cuando logre llegar a un lugar seguro sobre el árbol sonreí feliz, Bella que observaba dentro del interior me aplaudió dándome ánimos, tontamente le saque la lengua y seguí mi trabajo. No debía meter ruido, si no estaría perdido; cuando vi que ya no había donde más sujetarse me solté.

Mi trasero no agradeció la caída pero había zafado con vida de esta. Sacudí mis ropas sonriendo, estaba más que feliz con los resultados de mi aventura; ahora solo restaba esperar que Heidi le dijera la verdad a Bella y todo estaría bien.

¿Y si Heidi no decía la verdad? No Heidi es una buena chica y no sería capaz de algo tan bajo —vamos Edward no seas pesimista—me dije sonriendo, mi felicidad era absoluta.

Una vez que chequee que todo estaba en su lugar mire por última vez la ventana de Bella, cuando sentí un ruido y a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

—Joven Cullen ¿sus padres saben que se escabulle en casas ajenas en plena madrugada?— dijo un voz ronca tras de mí y casi necesite un par de pantalones limpios.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por la demora, lo lamentamos… adoramos sus Review….**

**Las adoramos chicas. Besos**


End file.
